He Who Fans The Flames
by QRgirlygirl
Summary: Raikim fanfic! Kimiko meets Shiro, a new guy from the Heylin side takes a liking to her and threatens to kill anyone important to her if she doesn't corporate. Can Raimundo be able to help her before its too late!
1. I Can Explain

**Hello! QRgirlygirl here This will be my first and most important fanfic**

**Hope that you all like it**

**=D**

"I can't believe what he just did!" Kimiko said with such anger. (What else is new)

She was sitting at a table booth at a café in town, drinking a latte, then slamming it so hard on the table that some actually spilled out of the cup. Some people around her were staring, some with a look of fear on their faces, but Kimiko was so steamed she didn't even notice.

Raimundo had been at it again. But what was worst about this particular moment was that he had recruited Omi and Clay. First Clay had knocked on her door rapidly, waking her up. When she opened the door, still very groggy, Clay had told her that Hannibal Bean was attacking. Then I heard what sounded like Omi screaming, so she and Clay ran outside. Since she was faster she came into the forest first, then saw Omi on the ground seeming unconscious. Kimiko ran up to him to try to wake him up. Then it happened.

Suddenly, She found herself covered with mud, leaves, grass, and branches. She looked up to find that Raimundo was above her laughing his head off. Then Omi laughed, apparently was pretending to be unconscious, and Clay, feeling somewhat guilty, giggled just a little. "Hey Kim, you say you love nature so much, so I gave it to you."

After running off in an angry huff, she went inside to take a shower. Clay and Omi had gotten involved because Raimundo had promised to give Clay his dinner for the night and Omi, Part 2 of "The Ancient Guide to Females" book. Once Kimiko was gone, Raimundo explained to Omi that the book wasn't possible to get, the an angry Omi chased after him in the house. Raimundo got away by sticking a leg out and making him trip. He was so caught up in the fun he was having that he didn't pay attention to what he was doing. Without realizing it, he'd opened the door to the bathroom and had caught Kimiko barely covering her front side with a towel. After Kimiko's very loud scream Raimundo slammed the door and dashed back outside with his face completely red. But Kimiko chased after him wearing a robe and flip-flops. When she caught up to him she tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Kim wait I can explain," he said panicked his face still glowing red. Then POW! Kimiko gave him a big slap to the face.

Kimiko at the Café was extremely mad at him for playing a vicious prank and peeping at her. Although she could have locked the door, she was just so mad at the time she didn't even think of it.

* * *

**(Kimiko's POV)**

The boys and I now lived in our own house. About two months after Raimundo got promoted to shoku warrior, Master Fung had told us that it was a very special time. Once every fifty-years the stars and planets will align in a certain way, which will have the Heylin side completely powerless. Seizing the opportunity, we stole back any shen gon wu they had successfully, then Master arranged for us to live in a very lovely, cozy, homey, middle classed house in the middle of a small town near a peaceful, beautiful forest.

The Heylin side was going to be powerless for a whole year and five months so we were given something like a vacation. But this way we could all be together if any shen gon wu activated or if any sort of emergency came up. Awesome right? But at the same time it was often disastrous because, Raimundo especially, saw this as an opportunity to pull more pranks than ever and everyone to do whatever they wanted, good or bad, It's only been a month but there have been times we caused major trouble, so much that we all almost got in trouble with the police once.

After I finished my latte and calmed down a little. I walked out of the café.

I was walking down the street trying to clear my head. "Geez what a day, why can't Raimundo be nicer to me for a change, he's always so nice to other girls," saying the last part in a disgruntled tone. What am I saying, why should I care that he's so nice to other girls. Fired up more I kept walking.

When I got tired I sat at nearby bench to rest. I leaned my head back staring at the sky starting to calm down finally. Even though Raimundo matured immensely compared to the first day he came to the temple, he could still be a major pain in the butt. Though I wouldn't admit it, I do wish he could treat me differently.

I always seem to be nothing but a source of entertainment for him. And he always teases me, is there something wrong with me or something? I was so angry but now I'm really depressed. Why am I stressing about this? Then there was a tap on her shoulder…

**Cliffhanger! My very first one**

**Wow that was fun no wonder people like to do that! He He He He XD XD XD**

**Bye now!**


	2. Mystery Man

**Here you go! Here's chapter two**

**Sorry if the first part was a little boring but I needed to provide the background information **

**Now things are about to get more interesting**

**Enjoy!**

**(Kimiko's POV)**

After being tapped I turned my head to see a rather good-looking guy. He was about Raimundo's height but a few inches taller, he was wearing a somewhat tight, purple sleeveless shirt that showed off a very well built body, white pants, and had short, unruly black hair with long bangs that covered about half of his very bright yellow eyes. I actually blushed slightly when he was smiling at me.

As handsome as he was I actually had a strange feeling. For some reason I felt as though something was wrong like something bad was going on. But he's just some random guy, smiling at me, what could be wrong? Maybe it was my tiger instincts telling me something.

"Very sorry to disturb you miss but could you help out?" he asked politely, I felt as though I was talking to Clay. He had a rather seductive voice. His eyes were somehow drawing me to him. But deep down I still felt that something was wrong.

"Sure I can help you, with anything you might need," what the! I don't know this guy but suddenly I want to travel the world with him.

"Why thank you, I was supposed to meet some friends of mine at an old cabin deep in the forest. Do you know how I can get there?"

"Yes I do, I'd be happy to show you the way," what am I saying, I don't know the way. Am I under some kind of spell? Who is this guy? This was too weird.

"Thank you very much miss," Suddenly I found myself walking with this strange guy with our arms linked as though we were a couple.

What is going on? I must be under some spell, there's no way you'd catch me walking off with some stranger I didn't know. If it is some sort of spell, I have to find a way to break it before something happens. C'mon Kimiko girl fight it, fight it!

I tried and I tried but nothing worked. Whatever this spell was it was very powerful. We were walking in the forest, deeper and deeper we went until I was sure we were far from civilization. Then we came to a stop at a huge lake. The guy let go of my arm and backed up behind me. I stood still for a while, and then I started to feel dizzy and light headed. Next thing I knew, I collapsed to the ground with a big thud. With my eyes fluttering and mind foggy I got up slowly feeling as though everything that had happened today was all a dream. That's when the guy decided to come up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I turned around and smacked his hands away, "Get away from me you creep! You have a lot of explaining to do. Who are you? Have you used mind control on me? What do you want? Why have you brought me here?" that sure was a mouthful.

But he didn't answer; he just stayed silent.

"Answer me! I'm talking to you, you freak!"

Then he looked at me with sly smile on his face, stepping closer to me as he talked, "I am Shiro, pleased to meet you, I do possess mind manipulation power which I have used on you, what I want is take over the world, and I have brought you hear because you are Kimiko Tohomiko the xiaolin dragon of fire and I think you're cute."

About a foot away from me he tried to stroke my face, but I pushed him away before he could lay a finger on me. "Stop! Keep away from me you jerk! Are you saying you're from the Heylin side? Aren't you supposed to be completely powerless like all the other evil villains?

"Well, well, and here I thought that the cute girls were suppose to be stupid, but you're so knowledgeable," he said in such a casual tone. That line really pissed me off so I spun kicked at his head but as I hit him he turned into a cloud of smoke and completely vanished. "What the… How did he… Where?" I looked around rapidly trying to find him. Then I heard his voice.

"You see cutie pie, I am actually so powerful that the whole stars and planet alignment thing doesn't effect me." I could hear him but I couldn't see him.

"I'll tell you a little story. Years ago, I was actually someone who was turned to evil by Hannibal Roy Bean before even Chase Young. I was supposed to be his faithful minion but I did not feel the need to be under his thumb." I tried to remain calm, made sure that my mind was clear so I wouldn't be beaten easily. "After I betrayed him he used magic to seal me away forever, or so he thought." Slowly, I looked in many different directions trying to pinpoint where he was. But his voice was coming from many different directions, which made the task hard. "I was able to break his spell, so all of these years I stayed in hiding using life energy to gain power so that one day I will be more powerful than that pitiful bean, and take control of the world myself. Now I have finally decided that I am ready."

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting struck in the middle of the lake. As I watched the scene unfold, I saw the water moving until it formed into something like a living creature. It looked like a giant jellyfish with glowing red eyes, tentacles with claws, and sharp teeth. I gasped in surprise at the enormous monster. "But first, I must test out my powers and use it to get rid of those who could stand in my way, such as you and your loser friends. Lets see if you can defeat this monster before it kills you.

"Bye, bye cutie pie." He said waving to me before turning into smoke and disappearing.

The creature came closer to me and with that I took a fighting pose.

**(Raimundo's POV)**

Boy Kimiko has been gone a while. I've pulled pranks on her before but she's never tried to avoid me for this long. Or maybe she's mad at me because I accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom. Pausing at that thought I suddenly envisioned her in nothing but a towel; my face was really red. Then I shook my head vigorously trying to rid those naughty thoughts. C'mon man don't think like that, if Kimiko knew she'd beat my ass. For god's sake, my face still stings from the slap she gave me, and that was six hours ago.

I looked at the clock next to the couch and it said 5:35 pm. The sun was just about to set. I honestly was getting a little worried.

"All right now partner, I've gotta say sometin'," said a certain cowboy accompanied by a certain short, yellow monk. "Kimiko's been gone for the whole dang day. I think you've really done it this time Rai."

"Oh yes, though I was laughing my head out at the time, now I feel most ashamed for making Kimiko all dirty." Omi said lowering his head in shame.

"First of all, it's "laughing my head _off_" and you guys this is Kimiko we're talkin' about here, she'll get over it eventually," Raimundo said confidently standing from the couch.

"And you know what, I promise if she isn't back in the next hour I'll go look for her."

With that Omi and Clay exchanged looks of uncertainty.

**(Kimiko's POV)**

I've been facing off with this monster for about twenty minutes now. I was stating to get tired of this. Being that the creature was made of water, using my fire powers obviously wouldn't work so I've been using my best combat moves instead.

The monster lifted up an arm and tried to slam it down on me but I jumped out of the way in time. More of his arms came flying at me but I dodged, punched, and kicked them out of my way. When I was close enough I jumped into the air to perform a flying kick on it but then he shot water out of his mouth. The water hit me hard, and knocked me nearly unconscious. Before I could get up the monster slammed one of his claws on me, lifted me into the air and threw me. I hit a tree, fell, and laid on the ground in pain. I got up in a sitting position and watched as the monster came closer to me.

It was stupid but I became desperate. I put my hands in front of me, formed a huge ball of fire and shot it at the monster. To my surprise the flaming ball went inside the creature, lasted a while before disappearing. The creature started bubbling and it seemed to cringe in pain. Realization dawned on me. I did learn in science class that boiling water eventually evaporates. With that in mind I shot more fire at the monster. It roared in agony as it 'boiled' producing bubbles and steam from his body. Using a final blow. I leaped on a tree and produced enough fire in my hands to scorch the entire forest. Then I manipulated the fire to form a circle around the monster to trap it. The fire whirled around him surrounding it with heat. I kept it going until the monster became thinner and thinner, then finally it evaporated. I had finally defeated it.

Landing back on the ground I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath. I sat on the cool grass, but then got back up when I realized it was muddy. Great I'm gonna need to take another shower. I had just notice that the sun was setting. The boys are probably worried about me by now I should get back to the house. I started to walk back completely exhausted. What was with that Shiro guy? I really don't like him. How dare he, shamelessly flirt like that then try to kill me. I need to warn Raimundo and the others about him. Then speak of the devil, Shiro appeared before me.

"So you're still alive?" I was really mad now. I ran up to him and swung punches at him like no tomorrow. But he blocked all of them with just one hand. I stepped back and took a breath staring at him in aw.

"My, My I knew you were tough but it's unbelievable that you defeated my water demon. I intended for it to be very powerful. I'm more attracted to than ever cutie pie." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your cutie pie!" This guy seriously gives me the creeps. Shivers were going up and down my spine.

"Why not darling, you are really cute," then he moved towards me as quick as the shard of lighting. Then he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips pressed roughly against mine. HE'S KISSING ME! I was in so much shock. Then he pulled away and pushed me to the ground.

"You… You… You…" I stuttered unable to complete the sentence and covering my mouth.

"Enjoyed it right? You are a very good kisser." Looking at me with a sly smile he then came forward and grabbed me at the throat. "Now you listen to me. Everything that just happened is just between us. If you tell anyone about me I kill you and all of your friends." Then he used his other hand to shoot a blast of blue fire at a tree and it ignited.

He let go of my throat and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I got up holding my neck trying to get my breath back. With his words echoing in my head, I looked at the tree burning with blue fire. I just stared at it; I was honestly really scared.

Whispering to myself, "What… am I going to do?"

**Ya see, told you it'd get more interesting :3**

**This chapter was a lot of work so I'm taking a small break**

**Next chappie comin' soon**


	3. Am I Being Watched

**(Kimiko's POV)**

"Why can't I get to sleep?" I was up late, like 2:00 in the morning late.

That Shiro kept coming in my mind, his kiss especially. But every time I thought about it I'd shudder, shake my head hard, and say "forget about it, forget about it".

So many questions were going through my head. What was this Shiro guy? Why is he so interested in me? How powerful is he? What sort of powers did he have? Is he really going to kill me and everyone else?

But most of all, I felt guilty because I didn't tell my friends what happened.

* * *

"_Ay girl where have you been all day. And why are you all dirty?"_

"_Yeah, we've all had to miss dinner cause you was so late, and I'm hungry."_

"_You are a girl, you probably had trouble telling time."_

"_Now you listen here young lady, just because we're not in the temple doesn't mean you can do whatever you want and further more…" he just kept on ranting._

_So after telling them that I was at the park all day, leaving a baseball sized bump on Omi's head for his comment, and completely ignoring Dojo's lecture, I went up to my room to try to think things over. I didn't even eat dinner with them tonight. _

_Apparently I must've worried them because Omi and Clay came to my room like four times to ask me if I was okay. They also apologized to me for this morning's prank, which I had totally forgotten about. Raimundo came up one time to apologize too. _

"_And I apologize for that too." He said very quickly running off suddenly, and, unless my eyes were deceiving me, he was blushing. _

_What could he be blushing for, why… Then it all came back to once I came to the bathroom._

"_Oh," then I started to blush. This time I will be sure to lock the door._

* * *

That was two days ago, and I have yet to tell everyone of the events that occurred that day. The guilt was eating away at me. I wasn't the kind of person who'd want to keep secrets, if they were not personal, from her friends. Especially since this was something they should probably know about. A new and seemingly powerful threat had appeared.

I kept thinking on the one had, I should warn everyone about Shiro, but on the other hand, what if Shiro stuck true to his threat. I wouldn't want any of my friends to get hurt. Although what if he was just bluffing, then again he did look awfully serious.

There was something about this guy that really got under my skin. Every time I thought about him, I'd keep thinking about his eyes. Eyes that when you looked at them it made your skin crawl, eyes that looked at you so deeply they'd burn a hole into you, eyes so bright and yellow you could see them in pitch black darkness, eyes that when you looked into them you could tell that he was emotionless, cold, dark, sinister.

Again, I started to feel those shivers just at the thought. I walked out to the balcony outside my room; you could imagine how upset the boys were about that since their rooms weren't as big or had a balcony. I took in a deep breath absorbing the fresh air.

"What should I do?" I asked myself in confused.

Then I heard some rustling sounds I snapped out of my guilt mood and looked around cautiously. Then I saw Raimundo walking toward the yard in my view. I took a sigh of relief. I was surprised to find Raimundo out so late; he's usually a sleep-addict. So I called out to him.

"Raimundo?" He heard my call and immediately looked up at me. He seemed as though he was in shock, blushed like crazy and his eyes widened. He looked liked I had caught him doing something embarrassing. I cocked my head to the side confused. He just grinned sheepishly at me and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"Hey Kim, what's up, beautiful night huh?" Still grinning and still red in the face, I giggled. "Yeah it is, why are you out so late anyway?" He blushed even more and turned his head to the side.

"Rai are you okay? Or... are you just up to something?" I became suspicious and glared at him.

Rai waved his hands wildly in front of him. "No of course not Kim, even I wouldn't be up to something this late at night." He laughed nervously and I raised an eyebrow.

**(Raimundo's POV)**

That was actually a great big lie. What the heck was I suppose to say to her, that I came out here tonight just so I could look at her bedroom window for no reason but to just imagine her sleeping peacefully. And on top of that, it wasn't the first time I've done either. I've been doing that since the first day we lived in this house.

Geez did I have it bad. I've been around lots of girls but to me Kimiko was amazing. She was very beautiful, strong, talented, kind, and she wasn't a dopey airhead like other girls I've met. I've never cared about a someone so much before. Usually I'm confident around girls, could be considered a little bit of a player actually, but Kimiko is different. I never really know how to express myself around her. I often victimize her in my pranks cause I happen to think she's really cute when she's mad.

"Hey Rai," She called out to me.

"Oh, uh yeah Kim," taken slightly off guard.

"It's really dumb but I just thought of something funny, we look like Romeo and Juliet, get it?" I did get it and chuckled at the thought. Me as Romeo and she Juliet and we were performing the balcony scene. In my mind it made sense. I was the amazingly handsome boy hopelessly in love and she was the beautiful girl who was too good for me. But the only thing about this love story was that I wasn't sure if she loved me back. Then an idea popped in my head. It was one of those moments where I just felt like being silly.

"Oh my dear sweet Juliet, but soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun." Acting as dramatic as possible, waving my arms around gracefully around as though I was in an actual theater. I was providing much entertainment here.

When I looked up, Kimiko was looking down at me with wide eyes, and then she laughed. "Oh my god Rai, that was so cute. I had no idea you were so into Shakespeare. I mean you of all people." And she laughed some more.

"Hey, give me some slack, I can be poetic and romantic. Besides, back in the 7th grade I played Romeo in my school play. And to this day I'm surprisingly good at memorizing some of the lines." I said with a frown. I loath the memory of my mom forcing me to perform in that play just so she could have pictures of me in that stupid costume, tights and puffy sleeves and all. She believed I'd look 'cute' in it. My mom could be very weird like that.

"That's amazing." she said dreamily, and I looked up at her puzzled. Realizing how that was said she blushed a little. And I smirked at her. She mumbled some words that I couldn't quite hear. **(Kimiko said "Wow my hearts beating so fast.")** Then she smiled and opened her mouth, "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said making dramatic movements of her own.

We laughed together at the whole thing. Wow, Kimiko and me, randomly spouting Shakespeare like it was the most normal thing in the 'modern' world.

When we first came to live in this house I had thought this was an opportunity to finally have time to try to at least get closer to Kimiko. But we're all too busy having our fun, looking for shen gon wu, or I just don't have the guts to try. But now, we were having a very sweet moment. I was really happy about that.

"Raimundo?"

"Yes?"

"I would never keep any secrets from you, or anyone, but if I did you'd understand that I had a good reason for doing so right?"

I gave her a blank stare. Uncertain, "Well sure I would Kim. Are you keeping some kind of secret from me? If you are, spill it, c'mon, just let it all out." Looking so hopeful. I was so caught up in the Romeo and Juliet thing; I was half expecting for her to say that she really did like me back. If it wasn't though, was still eager to her so called secret.

"Well I, um, I, uh," she stayed silent for a long time. I just stood there and stared waiting for an answer. She had an upset look on her face and my heart actually sank. I can be a jerk sometimes.

"Hey Kim, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." She then nodded slowly. Her eyes seemed really heavy and she looked like she was going to fall over.

"Well this has been a lot of fun but we both could use some sleep," looking at my wrist as though there was a watch on it. She nodded slowly in agreement. "So goodnight _Juliet_."

She giggled meekly, "Yeah goodnight, _Romeo." _And so I watched her walk away into her room. When she was gone I let out a yawn. Then walked in the house into my own room.

**(Shiro's POV)**

I was standing on a tree just yards away from the house looking over it. For a moment I thought she was going to tell. What fools, to this day they don't realize they're being watched. I have always believed that there was something between those two.

"Well how interesting," Then a bird flew by then I took out my sword, it's able to change into different sizes, made it the size of my upper body and slashed the bird. Then I absorbed its blood in my hands. That's how I obtain energy.

"Don't get used to it _Romeo _your reign of happiness is about to end. Plus, she's mine." Ending with an evil cackle. I flew into the air and once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The next afternoon, in a part of a city in Arizona, I saw the xiaolin warriors flying on their dragon. They were trying to look for a new shen gon wu. Over time I've also developed the ability to sense shen gon wu, just like Dojo and Wuya.

It was the Necklace of Union. When activated, the holder has to place it on another person and those two will be "bounded" together, one is not unable to leave the other. And I'll use it to my advantage.

I made sure I wasn't visible, and once they were close enough I formed a small ball of light within my hands. I threw it towards the dragon, making sure it flew across his face. Once it did the light grew an enormous size and made an incredibly bright flash. That dragon was immediately blinded.

"Ouch! Too Bright! Can't see! I'm going down!" That pathetic dragon shouted loud enough for the whole city to hear. Then he went crashing down in a heartbeat. I found it enjoyable to hear their screams of terror. "Perfect," my plan was going well so far.

**(Plain POV)**

After Dojo crashed, the warriors were on the ground aching in pain. Dojo landed so hard that it made a hole in the ground as though a crater had landed there. Omi was the first to get up and walked over to Dojo.

"Dojo, are you alright?" But there was no answer he didn't even stir. "My friends, this is most unbelievable, Dojo is unconscious!" The others were able get up and walked over to Dojo.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Clay exclaimed. "Could someone explain what had just happened? All of that happened faster than a cheetah race on a hot sunny day on the savanna."

"I have no idea, all I recall was this sudden flash of light and I think that's all that happen." Said Raimundo. "I was practically blinded to death, Dojo must've been too."

Kimiko examined Dojo. "Poor guy. He's got a huge bump on his head. He crashed so hard that he got knocked out."

"What must we do then? We need him to detect the shen gon wu." Omi looked really worried.

"I'll tell you what to do, we'll split up and look for it ourselves. Clay you ought to stay here in case Dojo wakes up."

"Will do Mr. Shoku leader sir." Clay saluted as though he was an army man.

Raimundo gave everyone a thumbs up and everyone went their separate ways.

Kimiko was actually suspicious. She was thinking, 'why would a bright flash of light just appear so suddenly. I think it must've been Shiro. I'll try to find the wu but I'll also look for Shiro to see what he's up to'.

Everybody looked as hard as they could but they found nothing. They looked in ditches, parks, buildings, even people who happened to be wearing necklaces. But it was just nowhere to be found.

Kimiko was starting to getting frustrated until she came across an abandoned town beyond the city. Absolutely nobody lived in this barren town. All the buildings were broken and empty, no lights were on, the roads were cracked, and the power lines had snapped. It looked like something from an Apocalypse movie.

She walked in hesitant at first but thought 'it couldn't hurt to try'. She walked and walked until she came to the very center. She then saw what looked like a tree stump and on top of it was the Necklace of Union. It was a pretty gold chain necklace, with a small diamond shaped crystal with a thin gold rim on its sides, "I wouldn't go near that if I were you kitten," said a voice from behind her. Kimiko turned around to find Shiro.

"Oh no, not you again," she held up her fist ready to strike. "Now relax I'm not fighting you... yet. I happen to know you've been looking for me and I'm flattered sweetheart."

"Stop with those gross nicknames! And yes, though I hate to admit it, I was looking for you." Shiro smirked

"How do you know so much about me and my friends? And did you really mean what you said the last time about killing us? What are you exactly?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Then he disappears in smokes.

Kimiko gasped, "oh no the wu!" She ran towards it and made a grab for it but she and Shiro grabbed it at the same time. And the necklace glowed.

"Well great, Kimiko I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. It'll be your Ruby of Ramseys against my third arm sash."

"Wait Jack Spicer had that wu, so you..."

"'borrowed' it from him? Yes I did. And the showdown will be a swimming competition. The first to find the hidden shen gon wu in the water wins."

"Alright I accept, get ready to get your butt kicked, 'creepasaurus'!"

"You really are cute when you're determined," in a very low voice. Kimiko just scoffed

"LETS GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN"

Their surroundings completely changed. There was flashing, the ground was made into a giant hole big enough to make Lake Ontario. And it looked like a giant pool with white and blue crystal-like tiles around the rim. The water looked like the ocean filled with coral reefs, rocks and some fish. Kimiko and Shiro were about ten feet above standing on diving boards across from each other.

"GONG YI TEMPAI"

And they both dived in.

**I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, I sure did**

**Sorry that this took a while but here it is!  
**

**My next chapter will be up soon  
**


	4. The Pain of Your Pain

And they both dived in.

The showdown also provided scuba mask for them too. The water was so clear you that everything looked so crisp.

Kimiko swam fast towards what looked like an underwater cave. It wasn't a big cave, only about 20 feet inward. She went inside, moved around some loose rocks, and searched carefully. And found nothing so she swam out. Shiro looked in a small coral reef. But didn't find the necklace either.

They searched around every rock and reef and fish that was just below the surface. Shiro used the Third Arm Sash to grab hold of some rocks below him, he sped up pulling himself in to go deeper and searched in more reefs and rocks. Kimiko used the Ruby of Ramseys, pointed it at some boulders and as the boulders glowed red she hurled them toward Shiro as accurately as possible. As the rocks came towards him, he turned around and one by one just punched the boulders and they shattered into pieces.

Kimiko's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped (_not literally_). Shiro grinned underneath his mask and kept swimming. Kimiko snapped out of her stupefied demeanor and swam deeper too. She noticed that Shiro was gone. Then just like that, he reappeared right in front of her. She so taken by surprise she didn't know how to react. His hand glowed a bright blue color and he thrust his fist at her stomach. It wasn't too hard of a punch but it was enough to hurt. Kimiko made an 'oof' sound, crossed her arms around her stomach and hunched over in pain. In addition, her body glowed that bright blue color for a few seconds.

When she looked down she saw a bright twinkle in the water. 'It's the necklace.' Kimiko thought. She threw some punches but Shiro dodged them then Kimiko lifted a leg and kicked him at the side of his ribs. It was just one hit but he was taken by surprise. He had never been hit once in a battle. Then Kimiko punched him in the stomach. Once he was in that hunched over position Kimiko swam down to where she saw the twinkle. It was the very bottom of the pool. She dug into the hard sand and as soon as she saw the crystal pendant she grabbed it in her hands and held it in the air for her victory.

Soon after, there were flashes of light, the pool disappeared and everything turned back into that old broken down town.

"Yoohoo! I did it! I did it!" After jumping in the air a few times she turned to look at Shiro. He was on one knee and his head was lowered. He lifted his head up and glared sharply at Kimiko. Kimiko backed away a little and was worried as to what would happen next. She didn't know how this guy reacted to losing a showdown.

Out of nowhere a stray cat came and walked up to Shiro. When it was near him the cat hissed, pawed at the ground, and its fur stood on end. The mangy feline must've sensed that he was bad news. It kept that stance for a couple of minutes but then, for Kimiko, something horrifying had happened. Shiro took out his sword again, extended its size and slashed the cat open. Kimiko let out a sharp, loud gasp, her eyes grew wide and her hand covered her mouth. But Kimiko became even more terrified when Shiro placed his hand in the pool of blood and absorbed it into his body until it was all gone. Her eyes dilated in horror.

Shiro stood up and walked slowly toward Kimiko. He still laid his eyes on her. Kimiko didn't know what to do; she just froze, unable to move, and her body was noticeably shaking. When he was about arms lengths away from her, he reached out a hand. Kimiko flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, and even whimpered a little. Shiro puts his hand on the side of her face, and strokes his thumb on her cheek.

"Well, you've won fair and square," Kimiko finally opened her eyes and looked right into his eyes. He was still fiercely glaring. Kimiko's heart suddenly started beating faster. She had never felt so nervous in her life. "But be prepared." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her made his usual disappearing act. Kimiko just stood there absolutely disturbed.

'Wonder what he meant by that,' she thought. Then she heard someone shouting. "Kimiko is that you?" She turned around to see the guys running to her. She smiled, she was glad that she wasn't alone anymore. "Hey you guys over here!" She started to run to them too.

Raimundo was the first to get to her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kimiko you okay?" he said in a concerned voice. Kimiko made puzzled face.

Rai turned to the side to hide his slightly red face. "Well uh… I mean did you find the wu, because we saw everything change like you were in a xiaolin showdown."

"Yeah, I was and…" she was interrupted.

"Alright people I can feel that shen gon wu nearby. It's somewhere around here, I know it. Ow. Geez my head still hurts." Dojo was slithering towards Kimiko and when he was near she scooped him up in her hands.

"Dojo, you're okay." She smiled happily knowing that the little guy was alright now.

"What's that, who's there?" He looked around frantically. The poor little dragon was apparently out of it. Then he saw the necklace around Kimiko's neck.

"Hey you guys! I've found the Necklace of Union! Woohoo! I rule! Now let's go before there's any need for a xioalin showdown."

"Oh Dojo." Kimiko shook her head but couldn't help smiling thinking that his cooky-ness was rather funny. "Guys I don't think he's eligible to fly us home safely."

"No worries, I brought along the Silver Manta Ray, just in case." Raimundo said as he took out the black and silver object.

"Silver Manta Ray!" He shouted and soon the manta ray shaped disc grew into it's larger, vehicle form.

Kimiko had taken the necklace off since Dojo was trying to do a happy dance with it. He was still cheering, to nobody but himself probably, about how _he_ found the wu first.

Everybody hopped in the Manta Ray with Raimundo as the driver, and flew off.

* * *

Back at the house after landing the Manta Ray, everyone walked back into the house accept Kimiko and Raimundo.

Kimiko was the last to come out the Manta Ray and she seemed as thoug she was traumatized. Her face was pale, even compared to her usually ivory skin tone, her head was lowered, she didn't say a word for the whole trip, and she was visibly shaking. Raimundo wanted to make sure she was okay.

As Raimundo tries to put away the Manta Ray he asks as casually as possible, "So Kim, who did you get to beat up in the showdown?" Kimiko turned to him unsure of what to say.

"Are details really important? What's important is that I got the wu right?" she said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah sure, but I'd still like to know what happened since I missed some good action" he said grinning ear-to-ear waiting to know.

"It was…" she took a long pause "somebody," she finished lamely and avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, somebody who?" he pressed on really wanting to know now. He never took his gaze off her. But she never said a word. This was strange because kimiko usually loved to talk.

"Hey Kim, If there's something wrong please tell me." He had shown much concern in his voice. Kimiko had never heard him talk like that before. It astonished her so much that she finally lifted her head to look at him. She looked into his deep green eyes and he looked back at her bright blue ones.

She was so caught up in the moment that she'd forgotten about his question. Her cheeks were no longer pale as they slowly started to turn a light red shade. And her heart was beating faster but in a good way. 'These feelings, are they, because of..." Kimiko gulped lightly at her thought, 'him.'

Raimundo was engulfed in the intense moment too. She was wearing a plain orange tee shirt, a white jean skirt, white ankle length high heeled boots, black gloves that showed half the fingers and half of her hair was hanging down while the top half of her hair was tied in a yellow ribbon. He couldn't help but admire her. 'Wow she looks really cute today.'

Then Kimiko heard a strange, faint sound. It sounded like the whistling of a flute playing a melody. She felt sudden pain in her head. She tried to ignore it but the song started to become a little louder. Kimiko suddenly felt her head pounding hard. She rubbed her fingers on the side of her skull to ease the throbbing. But it just kept on getting worse, as the melody became even louder, her head was throbbing more and her ears were ringing. Unable to bare it anymore, she pressed her hands to either side of her head, she went down on her knees, and moaned and groaned in agony.

Rai quickly went up to her and knelt down to her level. "Kimiko what's going on? Talk to me, what's the matter?" His eyes were filled with horror. There was nothing he thought would be worse than to see his love in pain like this.

She responded. "That horrible music… It's… It's so… painful." She managed to say in between groans.

"What music Kim? I don't hear anything," she became confused at this point which made her pain worse. The song became louder, as did her torment and she let out a scream. Raimundo then wrapped his arms around her, "Kimiko, it's okay I'm here, I'm here."

She let out one last ear-piercing scream before that music finally ended. Kimiko sank her head in Raimundo's body, her head resting on his chest. She breathed deeply, and was sweating profusely. She was very weak and she didn't think she could move. She slowly raised her hand and was bewildered to find it glowing that bright blue color she'd glowed during the showdown. She didn't want Raimundo or anyone to see her like this so she roughly pushed Raimundo away to be released from his embrace and raced inside the house. She flew past Omi and Clay and continued upstairs.

"Kimiko, wait!" He shouted running after her.

"Hey partner is somethin' wrong, we just heard scream loud enough to be heard by the people of ol' Texas." Raimundo ignored him as he ran to find Kimiko.

Kimiko was standing in the hallway watching herself as her whole body glowed. In her vision, the room started spinning, and she could see multi-colored spots.

Barely a whisper she said, "Danm you Shiro. What did you do," the bright glow on her body went away a split second before Raimundo reached the top of the stairs.

"To… Me?" Kimiko fell backwards. Raimundo ran up to her and was able to catch her. He sat her in his lap with his right arm around her back and his other hand gently on her cheek.

"Kimiko! Please stay with me. Kimiko!" He could feel his heart breaking as Kimiko's eyes closed. Kimiko could see nothing but darkness.

"Raimundo," was the last thing she said

**Well i hope you enjoyed that things will get better, i promise**

**If there's any problems with the story or any mistakes made please let me know  
**

**See ya!  
**


	5. Only The Beginning

**(Kimiko's POV)**

_Fear me… Fear me… _

_I was lying on the ground unconscious. But I kept hearing that voice saying:_

_Fear me… Fear me…_

"_Who's there?" I asked weakly. Then I opened my eyes. I found myself in a world of darkness. I slowly got into a sitting position and looked around._

_This place that I was in was empty and cold. I saw nothing but blackness all around me. _

"_Hello!" I yelled but there was no answer. When I turned to my left I finally saw something. _

"_Is someone there?" I stood up and walked forward. As I came closer I could see what looked like a figure but dark._

"_Can you tell me where I am?" But the shadow figure in didn't say a word. Then the shadow faded away. "What?"_

_All of a sudden I felt a stinging pain on the side of my stomach. I let out a yelp in pain and in surprise. I looked down and saw red fluid dripping on the floor. Was that my blood? I was horrified then I turned around to see the dark shadow, holding a sword, that it had stabbed me with._

"_Hello," it then roughly removed the sword from my body. I fell to the ground as the shadow in front of me laughed evilly._

_I held my wounded stomach as tears ran down my face. Then the shadow tossed the sword in front of me. I just stared, stared at the blade that was covered in my blood. _

_Then the strangest thing happened. There was suddenly a big puddle of blood forming around the sword. The puddle got bigger and bigger until it reached the tip of my feet; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I started shivering like mad. Though I was afraid to I looked up at the shadow figure. It smiled at me still laughing that horrid laugh. I have never felt so overwhelmed with fear, not even with my old doll Pochica._

"_And that's only the beginning," it walked backwards and disappeared into the dark. _

_I sat there hugging my knees and lowering my head with more tears rolling down my face. After a few minutes of crying in the darkness, I finally stood up. _

_But as I turned around I saw another trail of blood. I followed it with my eyes until I came upon the worst sight ever._

_I saw Raimundo, Clay, and Omi lying on the ground… Dead. They had knives, swords, and needles going through their bodies. My eyes widened in terror and I let out a huge scream. Then I heard their voices, as though their spirits were talking to me._

"_Kimiko could not help us because she was weak,"_

"_Kimiko, why did you let this happen to us,"_

"_This is all that dag narn Kimiko's fault,"_

"_She clearly didn't care about us,"_

"_If only she'd protected us better,"_

_And even more was being said. I covered my ears desperately trying to drown them out. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. _

"_No! It's not! I didn't mean for this to happen I swear!" But I kept hearing their voices and I sobbed even more."_

"_It's all your fault,"_

"_It's all your fault,"_

"_It's all your fault," those words kept being repeated. Here I was all alone in this black world with no idea of how to get out. I am alone; my friends were gone; I'm far from home. And I just kept crying._

* * *

**(Plain POV)**

Kimiko was lying on the couch. She was tossing and turning frantically until she woke up with a loud gasps and tears streaming down her face. She breathed deeply and before opening her eyes she says, "I'm sorry."

She looked around the room. At first she didn't know where she was but it slowly came to her that she was in the living room of the house. She looked out the window and saw that it was nighttime. She turned her head toward the other wall and saw Raimundo sitting in a chair, right in front of her.

"He, was watching me this whole time?" Kimiko was very surprised. She really didn't expect for Rai to be staying up all night watching over her. Raimundo had his hands on his knees and his head was down. Kimiko thought he looked really cute sleeping like that and let out a small giggle.

Apparently that was all it took to wake up the Brazilian. "Oh no, did I fall asleep?" he said groggily. Then his eyes went wide when he laid eyes on Kimiko.

"Kim, you're awake!" he said smiling. Out of nowhere he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Kimiko blushed a little.

"Rai-mundo," she said barely able to breath.

"Geez, what the hell happened to you?" he asked anxiously as he loosened his grip on her.

"I," she tried thinking back to what happen the last time and she remembered it all, all the pain and all the screaming. "I'm… Not sure," she said honestly. She didn't quite understand what happened herself.

"Come on Kim, you better tell me!" he yelled angrily. Kimiko was very surprised at this. "There has to be something going on! You've been out cold for two days!"

Kimiko's eyes widened. 'Two days? Seriously?' She looked straight into Raimuno's eyes and saw worry in his eyes and also something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Wow," was all that she could say. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "Rai, I honestly don't know, okay?"

He then seemed to calm down a little and his eyelids lowered. He seemed rather disappointed. Kimiko was racked with guilt. At that moment the horrors of her dream came flooding back into her mind.

"I can't remember anything that happened before I fainted." She hoped he would believe her.

His eyes lowered and he let out a big sigh of disappointment. Then he stood up and walked into the kitchen, then came back out with a tray of a plate of spaghetti with sauce and a glass of ice tea. He brought it to her and placed it on her lap.

"Here, you must be hungry," she looked at the food then at him with indifference. "We made that yesterday, so hope you don't mind leftovers?" He gave a small gentle smile, which she thought looked very nice on him.

"Thank you," she said grateful. Then she ate up her spaghetti.

As Kimiko ate up her dinner she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, by Raimundo that is. When she caught him staring, he simply turned to the side blushing. Kimiko cocked her head slightly.

She couldn't help but think that Raimundo had been acting weird lately. She's never seen him looked at her that way, and she's never noticed how cute he kinda looks when he's embarrassed in such a way. She quickly shook the thought away. But Raimundo was only a friend wasn't he, she was thinking.

Once Kimiko finished her meal she stood up, though wobbly, and walked into the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"Hey, where are Clay, Omi, and Dojo?" she asked

"Oh, they went grocery shopping,"

Kimiko nodded and went to the fridge to get more ice tea. All was silent for a while before about ten minutes later Omi, Clay, and Dojo came through the door. When the all saw Kimiko they all dropped the bags of groceries.

"Kimiko, you are finally awake! Are you alright?" Omi practically shouted as he ran to Kimiko and hugged her legs since that was as high as he could reach.

Kimiko giggled, knelt down, and hugged him back. "Yes Omi I'm fine."

"You sure gave us a scare little lady," Clay said, "I mean, did ya know you've been out cold for-"

"Two days, yeah, Rai told me about that," she interrupted, "I'm really sorry, but don't worry everything's fine now." Then she gave a big smile.

The boys exchanged looks and nodded satisfied to know that their friend was alright.

"Say, What about you Dojo? You were out of it yourself." She asked looking at Dojo who was on Clay's shoulders.

"Oh I'm great, just great. I'm gonna have to live with this bandage on my head for a while though. Ooohhh, pain." He said. The poor dragon still had a slight concussion.

"Well dudes, it's really late so we might as well get some sleep," Raimundo said and then yawned.

"I've had plenty of rest so I'll stay up for a little bit," Kimiko then sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The boys walked upstairs except for Raimundo.

After a couple of minutes Rai finally spoke, "You gonna… Be okay Kimiko?" Kimiko looked at him. The she smiled in gratitude. She was glad to know that he did care about her.

"Yes I'm fine Rai, so good night," but she was not fine, in fact she was completely nervous. She was afraid to go to sleep. But she wasn't going to express that to Raimundo.

"Good night," he said as he walked upstairs to his room.

Kimiko then enjoyed a quiet night watching TV and then unknowingly went to sleep.

* * *

_Death… Sorrow… Darkness… Fear_

_There were flashes of horrible images. That voice kept repeating itself and bright yellow eyes were showing themselves._

"_FEAR!" Those eyes seemed to shout._

_Then a mouth with large fangs appeared and thrust forward toward a certain victim._

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Kimiko woke up.

She was panting like crazy. She had realized she was still in the living room. Kimiko stood up turned off the TV with the remote and walked upstairs to her room.

She let out a big sigh and said, "Huh, what a day," with her head low. Then closed the door behind her.

Then in another room right across from her, was Raimundo who was still awake and heard Kimiko's scream.

"Kim, you don't seem fine to me at all," he said in concern.

**There you people go, sorry if it seem a bit gory **

**And also sorry that it took so long, I had some internet problems**

**And I'm also working on other stories **

**There will be more raikim moments and action later on  
**

**The next chapter will probably not be up for a while but it will be done promise ;)**

**Review and tell me what you think please**

**Bye!  
**


	6. Comedy, Drama, Horror

**Hey everyone I'm back!**

**So sorry it took me so long to update, my internet was off**

**It took weeks to get it back, but now heres chapter 6**

"Alright people lets get a move on!" Dojo shouted, "We've gotta get this new shen gon wu and now! I can't take all of these itches."

The boys were pretty much ready. Omi and Clay were downstairs having a quick breakfast, while Raimundo was upstairs waiting for Kimiko to come out of her room. When she did, she had her hair in a low ponytail, wearing a black tank top with a purple jacket over it, dark blue jean shorts, and black slippers.

Raimundo scowled, "Took you long enough girl," she just giggled

"Well sorry, now lets go," she walked by him but Rai puts a hand on her shoulder and stops her.

Kimiko looks at him puzzled.

"Kimiko, are you sure you're going to okay," he said with concern in his voice.

"Sure I will, don't worry Rai," she smiled sweetly to reassure him.

"Okay, if you say so," Raimundo shrugged and they both walked outside with the others and onto Dojo.

Meanwhile, deep within the forest, Shiro was sitting on the branch of a tree thinking things through.

"Well it doesn't matter that she won that shen gon wu, cause I still am going to come out on top." And he smirk evilly.

"Now that i have control of her mind, I will be able to torture her so much she won't know what to do with herself. She'll slowly loose grip from reality, her teammates will be all worried about her, their team work will falter, which means they'll be out of the way so I can get what I want." He said with his yellow eyes growing unnaturally brighter.

"I just sensed a shen gon wu., those monks are most likely on their way to it. I'll be there too." He stood up on his branch and disappeared in smoke.

Dojo and the four monks were flying in the air flying towards a savanna in Africa.

"So Dojo, what's the wu that we're looking?" Kimiko asked.

"It's the See Through Mirror, it allows you to watch over someone anytime, any place, anywhere." Dojo explained.

'That sounds like something you would use to peep at someone changing.' Raimundo thought.

A a smug smirk tugged and the corner of his mouth at the idea as he looked at Kimiko. 'I hope we get that wu' he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when heard an annoying voice.

"Yeah, and you ain't gonna get it xiaolin losers!" exclaimed a certain evil boy genius.

"Jack Spicer!" They all said in unison.

"That's right kiddies, Jack's the name and evil's my game." He shouted.

"That was lame." Kimiko said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, saying something stupid like that you just know he's not gonna win." Raimundo said, as he laughed.

"He'll be easier to beat than an ol' rug that needs dustin'." Clay also laughed.

Then Omi started laughing, "It is Jack Spicer, does he not always loose."

"Hey! Hey!" Jack shouted, "Don't talk like I'm not here, I'm having a bad week okay. Some creepy guy came in my house and stole my shen gon wu."

"You sure it wasn't just your reflection in the mirror you dirty snake." Clay retorted.

Jack childishly stuck his tongue out at them and screamed, "Jack-bots attack!"

His army of robots came from all directions. The monks got to their feet and fought their way though them. Of course the robots were all defeated easily. Raimundo noticed that Jack was no where to be seen.

"Guys c'mon, we ought to find that wu before Jack does." The others followed in his pace.

They kept running until they came to a stop at a lake and saw a small circular mirror with a silver rim and black ribbons hanging on its sides.

"All mine losers!" Jack shouted from above, then dived for the mirror.

Raimundo conjured his wind powers to propell himself toward the lake. He and Jack touched the See Through Mirror at the same time and it glowed brightly.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. I wager the Falcons Eye. The game is a test for survival, whoever can survive the savanna and the opponent in five minutes wins." he said

"Okay I accept, and I wager the only wu I have left, the Serpents Tail."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

As usual the scenery change dramatically. It consisted of many lakes of different colors, their were also many African animals, a patchs of tall grass, and above them was a floating timer that read: 5:00.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" They both shouted and raced off.

Neither of them were going anywhere in particular, but they just needed to get out of the way of the other person. Jack activated his heli-bot to fly in the air. Raimundo used his wind powers to fly into the air to and made his way to Jack. He was going to lay a punch on to him while he wasn't looking, but...

"Serpents Tail," Jack shouted. Raimundo went right through him and fell in to a small lake that was the color red; it was filled with piranhas and they started biting Rai, "Ha! Nice look on you, looser."

Jack was so busy being cocky and laughing, he didn't see the large elephant in front of him and crashed right into it. He slowly slid to the ground, when he took his face off its side he saw that the elephant was really angry. The elephant lifted Jack with its trunk and threw him clear across the savanna. Jack let out his usual girly scream as he fell into a lake that was the color green.

"Ah man, I really hate elephants!" he said grouchily. Then he saw something swim towards him. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was an alligator. The alligator opened his mouth.

"AAAAHHHH!" He ran out of that lake just before the alligator took a bit out of him. But it did get a bite out of the side of his pants, revealing the bottom half of rainbow stripped boxers. Everybody on the side lines saw this and could not contain their booming laughters.

Jack blushed hard, "Hey! It''s not funny! My mom bought me these okay." Jack was so fluster that he didn't realize that he stepped on the tail of a python. When the large snake reacted Jack noticed it, got scared and jumped into a tree. He grabbed onto a branch that was also holding up a leopard. The large cat growled and swung its claws at Jack. He let go of the branch in time and fell into a lake the color of purple. A hippo came to the surface with Jack in its large mouth. Jack was trying to hold up his mouth but the hippo was closing its mouth and he couldn't hold for very long.

Raimundo, who had gotten out of the piranha lake was watching the whole scene and was laughing hard. He glanced up at the timer and saw that there were only 20 seconds left.

"Falcons Eye!" he yelled, and looked at all the lakes, "Okay red lakes have piranhas, green has gators, purple has hippos, organge has water bugs, and yellow has, oh," Raimundo was inspired and put the Falcons Eye away.

"Shoku wind; storm!" With those words, wind circled all around him, until it spread all over the place, picking up the dirt, he created a large dust storm. Jack popped out of the hippo's mouth; before he can even stand the dust storm picked him up and swallowed him.

Rai stopped but the storm kept going. He looked at the time and mouthed the last 5 seconds. A loud buzzer sounded and the showdown was over.

Everything turned back to normal, Rai was holding the three shen gon wu, and Kimiko, Clay, and Omi came up and congradulated him.

"Way to go Rai," cheered Kimiko.

"Very well done Raimundo, I would have done just as well as you," said Omi.

"You sure showed that no good scardy cat who's boss," said Clay.

"Who are you calling a scardy cat."

Everyone turned to see the dust storm dieing down and revealing Jack Spicer, stuck in quick sand.

Jack struggled to get out as he squirmed and whimpered.

"Dude, you could've just used the Serpents Tail." Rai told the obvious to the so called evil boy genius.

"Well... I was too busy being scarred, so please get me out."

* * *

**(Raimundo's POV)**

"Great way to start the mornin' huh?" Said Clay.

"I know right, it always feels good to kick Spicer's butt." I said laughing.

Kimiko had led us to a lake that was in the middle of the forest near the house. I was laying on the grass relaxing.

"Say Kim, how'd you find this place, I can't believe we didn't know about it?" I asked her but she didn't answer, "Kimiko?" I pressed on. She still didn't answer so I sat up and looked at her. She seemed to be in a daze, staring out into the forest. Omi and Clay were the same way. So looked into the same direction they were looking.

There was some creepy guy just standing there. He looked like a walking shadow, he wore all black clothes, a black cape that went to his ankles and wrapped around his form, and a black mask that covered his entire head except for his eyes. We all just stared at his unsure of what to make of him.

He reaches into his cape and brings out a small dagger. The dagger some how grew bigger, to an average sized sword then he jumped into the air. He jumped as high as the trees, he came down fast toward me with his sword pointing down. I moved out of the way fast. Instead of hitting me, he hit the ground, his sword seemed to be stuck.

"What the hell! Who are you?" but the creepy guy didn't say anything.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I looked around frantically trying to find him. Then he shows up right in front of me and punched me hard in the stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me. I went down on my knees holding my stomach in pain as he backed up.

"Alright partner, you asked for it." Clay said running up behind the guy in black.

Clay threw a punch but he missed as the guy moved to the side and hit me on the head, really hard.

"Ouch! Damn it! Geez!" I screamed. Clay was too strong for his own good. I swear my skull almost cracked.

"Sorry Rai." Clay said with embarrassment in his voice.

That guy kicked Clay hard on his side causing him to smash into a tree.

"You shall pay for your insolence, now face me, who ever you are." Omi had jumped in front of him and took a fighting stance.

Omi punched, and kicked, and flipped all over. Using is best fighting skills. But the dark guy dodged and blocked all of them successfully. He fought back and Omi was getting beaten pretty bad. This guy is awfully strong. What are we going to do? What does he want exactly? But then something happened that I didn't expect. When Omi was exhausted that guy grabbed Omi by the throat lifted him into the air and choked him. The little guy was having trouble breathing. I stood up so I could save him but Kimiko already had that idea in motion.

"Omi!" she shouted, horrified.

She ran up behind him but something weird happened. He turned to look at her and his eyes glowed a bright blue color. Kimiko stopped dead in her tracks, she just froze. They guy's eyes glowed brighter and Kimiko's eyes widened, she looked like she saw something terrifying. I just stood there confused as to what's happening. She let out a sharp gasp and put her hands over her heart as though she had been stabbed there. She fell to the ground sitting and was breathing heavily.

That guy threw Omi close to where Clay was. He then roughly grabbed Kimiko's wrists and pinned her to the ground, sprawled on top of her. I didn't like how close his face was to hers.

"Hey you! Get off her!" I charged at him. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and body. He struggled against me but I wouldn't let go.

Then he turned into smoke again and vanished. Surprised, I fell on onto Kimiko ungracefully. I caught myself with my elbows to ground making me closer to her. Kimiko looked at me with a bit of blush on her face; my face was heating up too.

"So uh... um, where did he go?" I asked nervously and embarrassed.

Kimiko gasped and pointed her finger. I looked behind me and saw him, he was holding his sword, and tried to stab me with it. But I grabbed Kimiko and got out of the way just in time. With my arms around Kimiko protectively we stood a fair distance from him and just stared at him. He started to walk slowly toward us.

"Wudai crater earth!" Clay shouted and stomped his foot on the ground and from his foot he created a fissure. It came up to the dark guy but he jumped out of the way, so did me and Kim.

"Wudai neptune water!" Omi shouted he produced water and aimed at him but he dodged that as well. So I took a turn.

"Shoku wind, tornado!" I created a large tornado around him keeping him trapped within the wind. But the guy spun around very fast countering my tornado. My tornado was gone and the dark guy stood there like nothing had happened to him. I looked at him shocked. Then I had an idea.

"Alright guys, lets all come up to him and combine our powers." I started running and everyone followed my lead. But something happened.

The dark guy raised his hands and I felt a strange feeling in my body. Then I heard a low voice saying, "freeze". Then I just stopped. I couldn't move my body. Omi and Clay didn't move either.

**(Kimiko's POV)**

When Raimundo and the others ran to him, I didn't follow. I knew that was Shiro. How dare he attack us like this. The boys, for some reason, didn't move. I wonder if he's controlling them like he did with me a while back. I have to stop him. I ran up and jumped in, facing Shiro.

"Wudai mars fire!" I shot a thick line of roaring flames at him. But he conjured his fire powers and shot it at me.

The blue and red flames collided with each other and stayed like that. Back and forth our flames went, each fighting to be the one to surpass the other. Shiro's fire was stronger and was slowly pushing toward me. I decided to be smart about this and just called off my fire. When his fire came toward me I laid on my stomach dodging it.

When he was done shooting flames at me I got up and ran. But then his eyes glowed that blue color as I looked into them, and I regretted it.

I saw horrible images. I saw darkness, horror, death, and blood. Everything turned black and white. Thousands of long, sharp needles were being shot at me, gashed into me, and my blood was everywhere. My clothes were being ripped and torn. The same thing was happening to Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. And I heard horrifying noise, like screaming, loud scratches, agony, and fear, basically the sound of torture. Then I saw swords flying towards us. They shot right through the hearts of Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. They died instantly and fell to the ground life less. Then I heard Shiro's voice say, "Thank You" Then a sword flew at my heart. I couldn't take it anymore.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and fell to the ground, crying.

**(Raimundo's POV)**

What's happening? The dark guy's eyes started glowing and now Kimiko is acting weird. She just froze and she made a terrified face. She grabbed her head and cringed as though she was in pain. She groaned and moan in agony. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. This bastard was doing something to her and I have to stop it. But I couldn't move, it was like something was holding me and wouldn't let go. I struggled hard but nothing worked. Then I head Kimiko's scream. My heart was breaking. Kimiko needed help but I'm just standing here being useless. It pained me to see her cry. I really wanted to kill this guy.

He walked over to the big load of boulders by the lake. Which was where the See Through Mirror was. He picked up the mirror and placed it somewhere on his person.

I watched him walk over to Kimiko. She had stopped crying and lifted her head up to look at that guy. But she seemed stiff, like she was in the same position as we were. The dark guy knelt down to her. He lifted up his mask but only up to his nose, revealing his chin and lips. He cupped Kimiko's chin with his finger and thumb, brought his face down to hers and locked lips with her.

Inside I practically bursted into flames. Now I really, really, REALLY, wanted to kill this dude. Omi, Clay had their eyes widened. And Dojo, who was hiding but watching, had his jaw drop all the way to the ground. Kimiko and that bastard stayed like that for a good 10 seconds before he pulled away and licked his lips. He put his mask back on and disappeared in smoke.

**So how did you like it Can't wait to hear your reviews**

**By the way, could I not have people asking me to "Update Update Update!"**

**I promise I will update, What I want to know your good or negative opinions**

**You've seen the action, next time there will be more romance**

**So hope you've enjoyed this story so far and my other stories too**

**Bye now! :)**


	7. Realization

**(Plain POV)**

It was now getting close to sunset. The skies were illuminating with bright orange and yellow colors. All seemed well, unless you were one of the monks that were having a conference about what had just happened today, in their house.

"Okay seriously, does anybody have any idea who this dude is?" Raimundo asked Omi and Clay. Kimiko wasn't their because she was in her room.

"Sorry partner but I'm more unsure than a my uncle Billy when he has figure out a math problem," Clay said.

"Oh I know," Omi said with confidence, "Maybe it was Hannibal Bean, in a disguise."

"Good theory little dude, but Bean doesn't have the Moby Morpher any more." Raimundo pointed out.

"Right, so maybe Chase Young?" Omi asked

"Nah, that just didn't seem to be him," Rai said

"Wuya?"

"That was defiantly not a chick."

"Jack Spicer?"

"Yeah Right,"

Omi, with no other suggestions, felt totally defeated.

"Let's face it. He's someone new. We have no idea who he is," They all looked at each other with concern.

"You know what confuses me," Clay said and they both looked at him as he elaborated, "If he's evil, how does he have powers? Every other villain is weak and powerless, why not this outlaw."

The other two just shrugged unsure, then Omi simply stated, "Maybe he is most powerful. More powerful than any enemy we have faced."

"We gotta find out what this creep wants and stop him," Raimundo clenched his fist tight, "Cause I don't have a good feeling about this."

"So is it true what Clay said about you that..." Before Omi could finish Clay slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from going on.

Raimundo looked at them suspiciously, "What did Clay say about me?" Rai ask slightly angered, he didn't like the idea of having people talk about him behind his back. He crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all partner, Omi's just talkin' crazy," Clay said trying to seem innocent.

But Raimundo didn't buy it.

"Well okay," Rai said sounding convinced, "Woah! It's him! The guy from before!" He shouted panicked.

Clay went on full alert and took a fighting stance causing him to release Omi. Raimundo took the oppurtunity and grabbed Omi and lifted him up.

"Alright Omi what did Clay say about me?" Raimundo demanded. Clay's eyes widened in realization of what Rai was really doing. But it was too late.

Omi explained, "Clay and Dojo told me about how you might try to murder the evil shadow person because he and Kimiko kissed each other." Rai then dropped Omi in shock. Then glared and Clay and Dojo.

"So where is the shadow person Raimundo?" Omi said ready to fight.

"He's not there Omi I lied. More importantly what the hell were you guys saying!" Raimundo said fumed.

Clay and Dojo, who was on his shoulders, looked at him nervously, "Well partner, we were all in a bit of shock after what happened, and we couldn't help but notice your reaction."

"I'm not jealous or anything okay," Rai snapped

"Now we never said that now did we Rai?" The cowboy and the dragon couldn't help but smirk.

"But you guys were thinking it I know it! I'm telling you, it's not like that, I just didn't like that guy at all or what he did to Kimiko, you don't touch someone against there will. I JUST HATE THAT HE DID THAT TO ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS, THAT'S ALL!"

Once Raimundo was done with his rant, he was panting angrily. Clay, Dojo, and Omi stared at him as Raimundo stared back, not saying a word. It was a very awkward silence.

"So... You're admitting that you're jealous kid," Dojo said nonchalantly.

Raimundo let out a loud groan in frustration. He went to the door and slammed it as he went out.

"Was it something I said," Dojo asked.

**(Kimiko's POV)**

I was in my room beating a pillow.

"That jerk! How could he do that! That damn Shiro, he attacks everyone! Steals our shen gon wu! AND HUMILIATES ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" I shouted throwing the pillow and the window.

I breathed deeply in anger, it felt good to let all of that out. Once I was done being angry I now felt like I was going to cry. I put my hands over my face though no tears came out.

"How could he this to me?" I said in an upset tone.

I sat down on my bed with my head down. I bet the guys are gonna be asking a ton of questions. But Raimundo is probably going to tease me about this. He never shows any concern or compassion for me. Strangely it was that thought that made a single tear roll down my cheek. I was slightly surprised. After whipping it away, another thought came to me. Shiro had stolen the See Through Mirror, meaning he could be watching us right now. Or just me. I felt shivers go up and down my spine, then I decided I needed to get out.

I walked downstairs and out the door. Omi, Clay, and Dojo tried to ask me questions but I ignored them. I need to get away from it all. So I took a walk into town, not going anywhere in particular, just walking. The sun was just about setting. I was walking on the sidewalk letting out sighs every five minutes. Then something caught my eye.

It was Raimundo. He was on the other side of the street, far enough for him not to see me. But I saw him, and he was with a girl, a girl that certainly didn't know. My heart was aching for some reason, I felt very uneasy. This girl was awfully beautiful. She was tall, with slightly tanned skin, long shiny blonde hair that was in a ponytail, and a very good figure. They were sitting on a bench just talking to each other, and laughing. He kept on showing that rather charming grin of his and she giggled everytime. She'd lightly nudge him on the arm with her elbow and they laughed some more.

Raimundo made an upset look as he and that girl talked some more. From what I can guess, Rai was upset and that girl was trying to comfort him. My feelings were really hurt by now, cause I usually was the one to make him feel better when he was down. I clenched my fist so hard. I glared at the both them. What was this girl to Rai, why does Rai have such an interest in her, what right does she have to be looked at by him like that? Why am I feeling this way? Tears were starting to form. Then that girl took Raimundo's hand in hers and gently stroked it, and Raimundo obliged and smiled at her. I can't believe it, they seem so perfect together.

That girl made an excited look and pulled on Raimundo's arm and dragged him in a store that was right behind them.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. Tears were pouring down my face now. I bumped into some people but I didn't care. I ran and ran until I got back to the house. I slammed the door shut and went upstairs to my room. I closed my door, leaned against it and slid down to the floor. I was sobbing as I put my knees to my chest and cried into them.

I felt so much pain. Like someone had thrown a knife threw me.

"How could he?" I said between my sobs.

"I'm upset but he leaves me to go flirt with some girl. Why doesn't he treat me like he treats others? Why doesn't he care about me?" And I sobbed some more.

"What could possibly be wrong with me?" I said with anger this time. I stood up, went over to my night stand picked up something hard and heavy.

"What on earth does it take to get any respect around here!" I shouted.

I was so pissed off that I took the object in my hand and hurled at my balcony window. It went through one of the square glasses. And straight outside. I honestly did not know why I did that. I stood there in complete shock. I just stared at the hole in my window and the glass fell to the floor. The tears have stopped, with only my face with tear stains and wetness. I panted loudly and fell to my knees unsure of what just happened. I was so dumbfounded that I didn't hear the rapid knock at my door.

Clay opened the door with Omi and Dojo by his side.

"Kimiko, what in tarnation happened?" he asked very worried. But I didn't say anything.

There was a very long silence. Everyone came up to me, Clay put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and everyone else looked at me with concerned eyes. It was nice to have my friends here but I felt empty, because the one person that I want be here isn't here. I then couldn't bare it any longer.

"Thank you guys but please go," I said to them.

They seemed hesitant at first but they eventually complied with my request and left me. As soon as I was sure they were gone I got off the floor laid on the bed with my face buried in my pillow and let out a river of tears.

* * *

**(Plain POV)**

It was 1:00 in the morning and Kimiko was in her room all alone. She had finally stopped crying and was just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She stayed in her room for the whole night, never even ate dinner with the boys, she didn't want to have to face Raimundo. She still couldn't believe the way she acted just because Rai was with some girl. She was trying to think things over. She sat up and got off the bed walking toward the window.

She stared at the piece of paper she had tapped over the hole she'd made.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked, she turned away and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why am I suddenly acting so jealous of other girls around Raimundo of all people?" she said again.

She got up and walked over to her mirror on the other side of her room. She stared long and hard at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tear stains were on her cheeks. She looked at her face, her hair, her body and reflected on her inner personality. She felt really low, and disgusted with herself.

"I always try so hard to be my best but I'm just not good enough." she said so quietly and absolutely depressed. "I'm not beautiful, I'm not capable, I can't control my temper, and I'm too rough," she let out a long depressing sigh, "Not like the kind of girl that guys usually want. And obviously not what Raimundo wants." She looked at herself one last time as a single tear went down her face.

She walked away from the mirror to change into her pajamas, then got under the covers of her bed. She stared at the ceiling again and somehow saw images of all the happy times she had with Raimundo. All the times they laughed together, joked around, talked to each other, protected each other from danger, she thought about the time he returned from being evil and how happy she was, and the time he became leader and how proud she was of him, and how she jumped into his arms, kissed him, and how much she enjoyed being held by him. Remembering these moments made her realizes something.

"I like him," she said but that didn't seem satisfying to her.

"No," she slowly started to pull the words out, "I... Love... Him." she confessed.

Kimiko put her hand over her heart as it began to flutter happily because she had finally come to grips with her true feelings for the dragon of the wind.

And finally, with an aching heart and choked up voice, she said, "I'm in love with Raimundo Pedrosa."

* * *

The next day it was pretty normal, It was early in the morning and everyone was waking up. Kimiko had another nightmare about Shiro, and also dreamed about Raimundo with that girl.

She got up out of bed still wearing her pajamas. Normally she would have changed by now but she thought 'why bother, I have no reason to try and force myself to look good, it's just pointless'.

Wearing light red typical pajamas with dark red as an accent color and hair that was let down but brushed to look somewhat neat, she walked down the stairs practically starving to death.

"I can't believe I didn't eat last night," she said quietly, "It was stupid of me to try and avoid Raimundo. I'm just going to have to accept that he won't like me back and his girlfriend." she said grimly.

She came to the dinning room where Omi was sitting at the table waiting for everyone.

"Good morning my friend Kimiko," he said cheerfully.

"Morning Omi," she greeted.

"Are you alright after what happened last night, if you have a problem, I can help you with it." Omi said.

"Don't worry I'm fine Omi," she assured him.

Then Raimundo and Clay came down in their pajamas as well.

After exchanging 'good mornings' to each other, Raimundo stopped dead in his tracks staring at Kimiko and Clay walked over to her putting her hands on her back in a brotherly manner.

"So Kimiko, you feeling any better little lady?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." she said. Then she looked at Raimundo not noticing that he was staring at her. Seeing only a glance of him made her blush and she turned away embarrassed.

For breakfast they had bowls of cereal. Then afterwards they all sat on the couch or the floor watching TV together. They were in the middle of a drama show when Raimundo asked to talk to Clay. They went into the kitchen where they couldn't be heard.

"Clay I can't get what happend yesterday out of my mind." Raimundo said

"I second that partner," Clay said.

"What would've made her so angry that she'd break her window? I think Kim was trying to avoid _me_ last night, but I don't know why."

"I'm sure that ain't it Rai, but she sure was upset about something."

Rai scratched his head frustrated. "Clay I want to help her feel better but I just need a moment alone with her, but how?" he asked.

Clay thought for a moment then he had an idea. "Here's an idea buddy. There's carnival opening today. We could all go there to have a little fun, be a good way to cheer her up, then when the time's right you can talk to Kim."

Rai grinned happily, "Clay, what would I do without ya," Rai patted him on the back in gratitude.

They walked back into the living room and announced in unison, "Hey guys, we're going to the carnival!"

**So what'd you think of that?**

**Sorry it's been so long since since i've updated**

**This chapter is rather sad (spoiler alert) but things get better!**

**I can't wait to read all of your reviews. **


	8. The Confession

**Here you go chapter 8 hope that you all enjoy it**

**get ready for some sweetness , raikim sweetness**

**mind you I won't update until I have a lot of reviews**

Everybody got themselves ready with the boys wearing their usual clothing, and Kimiko wearing something quick and casual, so for once she didn't take too long changing. She had on a small, bright blue hoodie, with a black skirt and white shoes. And her hair was let down naturally for once.

"Okay dudes, lets go," said Raimundo.

The group walked through town until they came to the very end of it where the carnival was. Omi was fasinated with everything and wanted to try out everything. So it was a lot of work trying to keep up with him.

"Okay Omi, how about I go with you while Clay and Raimundo do something else," Kimiko suggested much to Raimundo's dismay.

Once she and Omi were gone Raimundo pulled Clay to the side, "Clay this isn't working out so far. She _is_ trying to avoid me I know it."

"Calm down partner, just give it some time, you'll get your moment soon enough,"

"Alright," Rai said in a slight whiney tone.

"What are you planning to do anyway?" Clay asked.

"I'm not saying anything,"

"Okay, I'll respect that. So, lets get on that roller coaster,"

"Yes!" Raimundo absolutely loved roller coasters.

Kimiko and Omi were on the swing ride. Omi was really enjoying himself but Kimiko was neutral.

Once they were off the ride Omi noticed that Kimiko didn't seem so excited.

"Is there something the matter Kimiko? You do not seem to be excited like the other people who were on this ride," said Omi.

"I'm fine Omi, I'm having a lot of fun really," Kimiko said putting on a fake smile.

Omi bought it very easily, "Well okay," he shrugged it off, "Now can we do more fun things together?"

"Yeah," she said sounding a bit stale.

Kimiko and Omi enjoyed their time together as they went on more rides and played games. Then the whole group met up eventually and rotated partners. Kimiko was now with Clay and Raimundo was with Omi.

"Hey Omi where did you get the toy?" Raimundo asked as Omi swung around a glowing ball on a string.

"Kimiko won it for me in one of those most marvelous games," Omi said beaming with happiness.

"Oh that's nice, so where did she get that hat?" Rai asked recalling the purple cap that said 'Yankkies' on it.

"I won it for her, playing a game, as to say thank you for winning me this most entertaining object," Omi was completely memorized by the colorful lights of the ball.

"Good for you," he said slightly disgruntled.

Raimundo was rather frustrated that he couldn't have his chance with Kimiko at the moment. But he tried to make the most of this moment too, and tried to be patient.

"Alright little dude, how's about we try the haunted house?"

"Yes!"

Elsewhere, Kimiko and Clay were just getting on a ride that was going to take them through a tunnel with a little show with 3D effects. Kimiko and Clay sat in the very back car next to each other.

"Well this is fun," Clay said with cheerfulness.

"I geuss," Kimiko said.

Clay was unsatisfied, "Kimiko, Why have you been so, so... apathetic?" he asked.

"I'm not, I'm having a good time really," she put on that fake smile again but Clay didn't buy it.

Suddenly the ride started and the went into the tunnel in a slow pace, "Little lady, are you really upset with Rai?" Clay asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" It was the first time Kimiko seemed slightest bit energetic all day.

"Are you acting so dull, because of Raimundo, are you really are trying to avoid him," he dared to asked.

A blush showed on Kimiko's face but she tried to hide it, she felt she couldn't avoid it now, she had to say something.

"Clay, do you think that, Raimundo, cares about me at all?"

Clay was surprised at her question, there conversation went on as they ignored the talking animatronic characters and the images that popped out at them.

"Why would you ask that, Rai's your friend why wouldn't he care?"

He waited for an answer but they were interrupted by a very realistic hand that came at them. The sight and the loud noise that came with it made them jump.

Clay and the other people on the ride laughed but not Kimiko.

"Well, he just seems to mess with me a lot lately," she said sinking her head down.

"Little lady, this is Rai we're talking about," Clay was confused as he stated the obvious.

"He seems to be ignoring me lately, I can never understand how he feels about me," she said sounding depressed.

"Well, Raimundo's the kind of guy who has trouble expressing his feelings, a lot of guys are like that in fact," Clay still didn't understand where she was going with this.

"The other day, after Shiro, I mean, that strange guy attacked us, Rai was hardly there for me,"

Clay didn't know what to say, then Kimiko spoke, "He leaves me alone to be with some," but she stopped herself before she said anymore.

Clay could see anger and hurt in her eyes, and she was clenching her fist. Clay decided to stop asking questions to avoid putting her on the spot.

There ride had ended and all of the passengers got off. Kimiko and Clay walked side by side silently until Clay talked.

"You know, I think your wrong Kimiko. Rai does care about you a lot trust me,"

Kimiko didn't make eye contact with him and let out a large sigh.

"He actually was worried about you yesterday, you just weren't around to see it," Clay put a hand on her shoulder, "You should talk to Raimundo, you'll feel better. Okay?"

Kimiko thought for a long moment, debating if she should actually talk to Raimundo just to be confirmed of her broken heart or not. But she realized that she couldn't avoid the issue forever.

"Okay, I'll talk to him," she said.

"Great, now let's mozy on down to fun slide,"

Once they were done with there second rotation it was about the middle of the day. Kimiko and Raimundo were finally a group much to Raimundo's delight.

"Okay Kim, how about we get something to eat?"

"Okay," Kimiko said in such a low voice that you could barely hear her.

They each paid for there own lunch which was nuggets and french fries.

"Nice bear by the way," Rai said as he pointed to small stuffed panda bear in her lap.

"Clay won it for me,"

"I see," again Raimundo sounded disgruntled.

"I could win you something too, what would you like?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't think you should do that," she said

He was shocked with her answer, and was kind of hurt.

Once they were done with there lunch, Raimundo and Kimiko just stood there in the middle of the carnival unsure of what to do. With the exception of the moving crowd and carnival noises it was nothing but awkward silence between them. The tension was so thick, you could cut a knife through it. Raimundo felt that this was his chance.

"K-Kimiko?" he asked nervously.

Kimiko looked at him, "There is something I want to talk to you about,"

Kimiko didn't respond other than squeezing her panda bear to death, she seemed to have been nervous.

Raimundo reached into his pocket for something, "I also wanted to give you," before he could finish. Someone shouted his name.

"Raimundo!" both the teens looked behind them.

And there she was, the blonde girl from the other day who was with Raimundo. She was waving at him calling him over. Raimudo waved back and had a smile on his face.

"Hold on a minute," he said and ran to that girl.

Kimiko stood there with that same heart ache feeling she had last night. Although she said that she'd be fine with it, her heart was telling her that this emotional pain was too much to handle.

Raimundo was with that girl and talked with her.

"What do you want, I was just about to make my move," he said complaining.

"Sorry," the girl said, "I wanted to see how you were doing," she smiled sweetly.

Rai just groaned in frustration, "Kelly, I hate when you interrupt me in times like this,"

But Kelly ignored him, "So that's her huh? She's cute you and her would be great together," she said cheerfully and Raimundo blushed.

"Well... If you say so," Rai shrugged and laughed nervously, "And thanks a lot for helping me out the other day,"

"No problem, anything for true love," she said mockingly.

"Whatever," Raimundo said rolling his eyes.

"Well good luck," She gave him a thumbs up and he gave one to her.

Then Kelly walked away. Raimundo ran back to where Kimiko was but once he was there she was gone. All he found was that panda bear and purple cap.

"Where did she go?"

Kimiko was running for dear life. She ran to the edge of the carnival where the forest was. She sat on a rock behind a tree. Tears were coming from her eyes. She sobbed like crazy.

"Why? Why? Why? Why do these things happen to me? Why?" Kimiko cried, "I swear, I didn't even want to come here, but I only came because Rai insisted," she cried some more.

"He says that he had something to tell, but I'm just too afraid to listen. What if he already knows my feelings for him, and wants to tell me to stop because he already has a perfect girlfriend," she was in complete despair.

"I wish I had realized my feelings for him sooner, then maybe I would have had him but," she only cried some more.

* * *

20 minutes later Kimiko was still sitting by herself, but then she heard a voice.

"Kimiko!"

"That voice, it's Raimundo," she was scared now. She was about to walk away but she stopped herself.

"No. I can't run away anymore. I'm just gonna have to face him."

Kimiko took a deep breath, and came out of hiding. She saw that Rai was really close. She made sure that he saw her and he did. She waved her hand to call him over. As he came over he seemed to be upset and was holding her stuff.

"Kim, it's about time I found you," he said breathing heavily.

Kimiko seemed surprised, "You were looking for me?" she asked.

"Of course Kim, we're suppose to hanging out together and you just left me," Rai said firmly, not so much that he was angry but more disappointed.

Kimiko turned his back to him, "Wouldn't you rather have wanted to hang out with _her_," she said obviously sad.

Raimundo looked confused, "Her who?"

"You know Raimundo," and that was all she said.

"No, I don't know," he replied.

There was a long silence between them before Kimiko spoke.

"Look Raimundo, if you're here for my sake, don't worry about me, just go and have fun,"

Raimundo was taken by surprise by her words, "Kimiko, I won't be able to have any fun unless you're around,"

"Oh Raimundo come on!" she shouted, "Stop saying these things just to make me feel better! I know you'd much rather be with your girlfriend!"

Shock was written all over Raimundo's face, not to mention confusion, "What are you talking about? What girlfriend?"

"Raimundo don't play dumb, I mean that incredibly gorgeous blonde girl that you were just talking to," she practically screamed, "I also saw you with her yesterday too, you jerk!"

Kimiko made eye contact with him, and in her eyes was anger and hurt.

"You mean Kelly? You think... That me and her... are," Raimundo let out a small laughter one of amusement.

"What's so funny?"

Raimundo took awhile to answer, "Kim, that wasn't my girlfriend,"

"Oh please, I saw the way you were flirting with her the other day," she said rolling her eyes.

"Kimiko, I swear that there is nothing going on between me and her. We were only talking."

Kimiko gave him a look that told him that she still wasn't convinced.

"Kim, I don't understand what's going on with you but let me explain," before he could start she turned her back to him again.

"Just forget it Raimundo," she said sounding upset.

"Just here me out please," even though she didn't turn he continued talking, "That was Kelly, she's an old friend of mine from Brazil. She and her family are here on vacation and I happened to just run into her yesterday."

Kimiko's mind was wavering at this point. She turned to look at him, and saw in his eyes that he was being truthful, but she was still unsure.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time so we started talking and catching up on things. If it seemed like we were flirting, it's just because we have been friends since we were kids and are a little... friendly with each other."

Kimiko slowly sunk her head, a sea of emotions were going through her mind now, especially confusion and fear.

"I mentioned you to her. I knew you were upset about recent events, and I wanted to help to make things better. So she helped me to get this present for you," he said taking out a long narrow box out of his pocket.

This caught Kimiko's attention. Raimundo blushed a little turning a light shade of red as he handed it to her. Kimiko obliged and took the box. Raimundo turned around to wait for her reaction. Kimiko felt incredibly nervous as she slowly opened the box. Inside of it was a necklace. It was a very simple small sapphire gem shaped like a diamond and on a silver chain. Kimiko's heart swelled up with joy, a small smile was on her face, and her eyes started to tear up. Kimiko ran up behind Raimundo and hugged him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you Raimundo," she said joyfully.

"Your welcome Kimiko," he said barely able to breath, "It's not much but it's the best I could do, I thought that it would cheer you up."

"It is much Rai, and I love it very much," she said still holding him.

'I didn't lose him after all,' she thought.

She slowly loosened her grip on him as she let go. Her mind that was once dominated with happiness and relief was now riddled with guilt.

She sat back on the large rock, and sunk her head. Raimundo noticed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm a horrible person," she said.

"What do you mean,"

Kimiko sighed, "I can't say much but..." she took a long pause, "Rai, I thought that you hardly paid any attention to me, did nothing but prank me all the time, and when I thought that you were leaving me to be with that girl, I believed that you just didn't care about me at all."

Raimundo let her words soak in and now he was the one full of guilt.

"Kimiko, I care about you more than you think. Also, I would never just leave you when you're feeling down,"

"I know I realize that now," Kimiko wiped tears off her cheeks, "I see that you really do look out for me. Thank you so much." she said again, "I was just so afraid that I lost you," she said quietly.

Raimundo very suddenly, guided by instinct, he put his arm around her shoulder. Kimiko was surprised but she relaxed and leaned into him.

"You could never lose me Kim," he said in her hair.

Kimiko's heart was pounding loud enough for the carnival to hear. For her this was nostalgic. She was finally getting very sweet attention from boy she liked, attention she didn't know up until now that she was craving so much.

Raimundo spoke, "Kimiko I..." he didn't finish. He just kept repeating 'I,I,I,' over and over. This was the first time that Kimiko had seen him so shy. She waited for him to elaborate.

"Kimiko, I want to tell that... I... I... Lo-"

"Raimundo! Kimiko!" said Omi very loudly as he cut Raimundo off, and scared him so much that he went five feet into the air and fell off the rock, "There you are!"

Rai put his hand over his heart and breathed deeply recovering from the shock.

"Hey Omi," Kimiko said slightly shaken up too.

"Clay says that the carnival is about to close in a couple hours, I want to have fun with all of my friends before we leave,"

"Okay we'll be right there Omi," she said and Omi walked away.

"Are you okay Rai?" Kimiko noticed the harsh glare that Raimundo was giving Omi.

Raimundo didn't answer, he let out a low growl. He was fuming. Omi had interupted the big confession he was going to make.

"I'm fine, let's just go," he said angrily.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi, now were all together having fun. But now Raimundo was being a sour puss, and Kimiko was smiling again.


	9. I Will Kill You

**Hello everyone here is a new chapter Finally.**

**Really sorry it took so long but I've been busy with other stuff, plus I started back at school and it's my senior year.**

**I made myself promise to work harder since it's my last year, And I need to get into an Art School.**

**Guess what! We're near the end of the story after this chapter there will be about 3 or 4 left so enjoy.**

**Can't promise that the next chapter will come any faster but i promise that this story will be finished. Wish me luck.**

It was 8:00 PM when the xiaolin team decided to go back to their house. They have had lunch and dinner after the carnival and now it was time for MOVIE NIGHT!

"Movie Night you guys!" Kimiko said with excitement.

Clay took Raimundo aside and whispered to him, "She seems a lot happier Rai, what did you do?".

Raimundo made a smug look, "I don't _kiss _and tell," he said as he rubbed his knuckles on his chest.

Clay jolted with shock and then made a wide grin "You kissed her partner?" he said really excited.

"No," Raimundo nonchalantly blurted out.

Clay's excitement completely deflated. Raimundo chuckled as Clay glared at him.

"Oh yes, what fascinating movie shall we see this time?" Omi asked.

"It's my turn to pick, so let's see," Kimiko brought out a DVD out of nowhere, "This one,"

It was the movie "27 Dresses". Clay and Raimundo groaned loudly.

"C'mon Kim not that movie," Raimundo whined.

"Why are you upset, I am most delighted to be seeing this movie," said Omi.

"Trust me little fella, you ain't gonna enjoy this," Clay said.

"Yeah it's girly, sappy, pointless, and... GIRLY," Rai said really annoyed, "Just the title says so, it's a load of crap."

"It is not," Kimiko retorted, "I happen to like this movie a lot, and we're gonna watch it,"

"Yes, I am very curious to see what this movie is about," Omi was very excited, much to the other boys dismay as they let out another loud groan.

They had started watching the movie and about 15 minutes into it, all of the boys even Omi were extremely bored.

Omi groaned, "This movie is most unpleasant," he complained.

"Told you so," Rai and Clay said simultaneously.

"Seriously Kim, why can't you ever pick movies where we could just watch things blow up?" Rai whined.

"This is why we don't forward to your decisions on movie night, little lady," Clay also whined.

Kimiko shushed them annoyed at their complaints. She went right back at being memorized by the television.

About 40 minutes later came the scene where the bride to be was presented in a slide show by her sister.

"Oh yeah that brat is gonna get what's coming to her, I love this part," Kimiko said, "Right guys."

But when she turned her head Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were asleep.

"Oh boy," she said lightheartedly.

Kimiko laughed, but she decided that it wasn't any fun watching a movie by yourself and not to be able to torture the boys with a chick-flick. So she took out the DVD and turned off the TV. She cleaned up the popcorn that was spilled on the floor and couch, trying not to disturb the boys.

She came close to Raimundo in the process and couldn't help but to stare at him. 'He looks really cute when he's sleeping' she thought.

She then looked down at her new necklace she had receive this day. She twirled the gem between her fingers admiring it. She blushed thinking back to when she first got it from him only earlier today.

Kimiko now found it funny at how ridiculous at how depressed she acted because she believed that Rai was seeing someone.

"I hate myself now," she said as she laughed, quietly, "I completely ignored him, I wouldn't talk to him, and all the things that I said at him when he was just trying to give me this necklace."

A thought entered her mind as she thought of all of the rather rude and jealously chosen words used to confront him at that moment.

'I wonder if he had figured out that I like him' she thought now worried. But she dismissed that idea.

'As insulting as it sounds, Rai just isn't that sharp' she laughed at herself.

Kimiko quickly went from being amused to worried. She realized that she really wanted to tell him how she felt but that was rather frightening to think about. She couldn't stand the thought of his rejection, sure he'd given her a wonderful and possibly expensive present, but what if it was just out of friendship and not love. He had shown no kind of romantic interest in her before. Her heart started to ache again.

She stared at the sleeping Brazilian again. 'If that were the case, I would be alright with it. If I could at least let him know how I feel, get it off my chest, I'd be willing to just be friends with him if that was what he wanted' she smiled to herself, she wasn't just telling herself this in order to protect her pride, she really would be okay with that situation. She thought 'If Rai was happy with just being friends with me then I'd be happy with it too' She leaned in close to Raimundo and gave him a quick, light kiss on the forehead. A tear rolled down her cheek as she hovered over his head just inches away.

"That's how much I love you," Kimiko said.

The lights that were off came on suddenly. Kimiko gasped in surprised about a minute later the lights started flickering. This made Kimiko nervous. Then the lights stayed off after the flickering.

The water fountain to the kitchen sink turned on by itself. Kimiko went up the sink to turn it off but when she got there it turned off by itself. Then the lights started flickering again. After about two minutes later the lights stayed off. Kimiko stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do. She got the chills suddenly, it was from feeling a disturbing presence of something. Butterflies were in her stomach and she felt sick. She was not a believer in ghost, but she did believe in psychopaths who had mysterious powers, bright yellow eyes, a creepy personality, and liked to force himself onto unsuspecting, innocent girls.

Her blood began to boil, remembering their last encounter. She could feel that he was around. She thought back to Raimundo and felt guilty about the kiss even though it wasn't her fault. But she felt even worse about not telling him about Shiro. She decided that she couldn't go through this anymore. She went up to Rai and sat next to him. She shook him lightly to wake him up.

Rai stirred and rubbed his eyes as they opened, "So... Many... Dresses" he said groggily.

"Rai,"

Rai turned to Kimiko with his visioned blurred and eyes half open, "Kimiko?"

"Hey, is the movie over?" he said yawning.

"Yes Rai, but listen..." before she could finish the lights flickered again, and the TV turned on.

Kimiko jumped in surprised, "Oops, I think I sat on the remote," Raimundo said. He looked for the remote but the TV turned off by itself.

"That's weird," he said, "And what the hell is up with these lights," the lights kept flickering for a whole minute until they turned off.

Kimiko hugged Raimundo's arm, now nervous. Rai looked down at her blushing.

"Hey Kim, don't worry, something's wrong with the generator or something that's all."

"No it's not that," she said, "Someone, is after us Raimundo."

"What do you mean?"

Kimiko let go of his arm and rested her head on his chest.

"Rai I'm so sorry, everything that happened was because of me," Rai looked at her confused, "I thought that I was being a good friend but I was being stupid, I should've just told you this from the beginning."

"What's this about?" he asked.

Kimiko started shivering, and Raimundo put his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair for comfort.

"A little while ago he attacked me," she said softly with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Who attacked you?" he asked.

"He wants to destroy us for some reason, he threatened that if I had told any of you guys about him he'd kill us. I didn't want that to happen so I didn't say anything. He also put some spell on me that is making me see these horrible images of you guys being tortured and killed. And I keep having these nightmares of him which is why I can't sleep, and why I've been so irritable. " Kimiko's breath huffed from talking fast, "I hate to admit it but I'm actually really scared," she started shaking even more now.

Raimundo pulled her away to look her in the face.

"Do you understand Rai?" she asked.

Raimundo nodded, "Yeah I do," he said.

"He's here now Raimundo, I just know it."

Before Rai could say anything, Kimiko suddenly had the urge to to see what was outside. She walked toward the window and drew back the curtains and saw a thick purple fog through the window. Raimundo came up behind her and looked out the window too.

"What the?" He said. He definitely knew that something was wrong. He looked toward Kimiko and could tell she was nervous.

He then walked back to Omi and Clay and shook them roughly to wake them up. Omi and Clay were able to wake up right away.

After Rai gave them a minute to fully awaken he says, "Guys there's trouble, get outside like right now!"

Omi and Clay did what he said and ran outside right away. Kimiko made her way to head out the door but Raimundo stopped her. Kimiko gave him a confused look.

"Kimiko, you should stay here," he said firmly.

"But Rai I," she tried to protest but she didn't finish.

"Just stay here," he said sternly and then ran out door leaving her. Kimiko just stood there baffled.

Omi, Clay and Raimundo were out in the front yard standing in the middle of the peculiar mist. After a few minutes the mist had started the clear up. Once it was finally completely gone they were able to see everything, including Shiro standing at the edge of the forest in the same black clothes and mask that he wore the other day. Beside him were four very strange human like creatures. On the far right was a slender woman whose body glowed moonlight white, a dark grey dress that was to her ankles, and had long, flat, straight, white hair. Next to her was a tall, well built man with fire on his head as though he were a walking candle, a body that glowed yellow, and flames circling around his lower body. On the far left was a woman that was small with a lithe form, body that glowed aqua blue, a white dress that went to her ankles, and long, wavy, blue hair. And lastly, beside her was a tall woman with short, green hair, tan skin, knee-length green dress, and vines wrapped elegantly around her body and hair.

All the boys took their fighting stance. Although Nothing happened.

After a moment Shiro walked up slowly to the boys until until he was about 20 feet away. He slowly removed his black mask. Once his face was revealed everyone, including Kimiko who was still in the house, looked upon him in shock. The boys loosened up but glared at him, they were all so puzzled, unsure, and tense at the very least. They all just stood there in the in the eery silence that created so much tension. Raimundo took a deep breath and made a daring move, he walked forward a few feet and was the first to speak.

"Okay. Who the hell are you?"

Shiro smirked, "You know very well who I am," he said. Then he ran forward at lighting speed.

He grabbed Raimundo by the throat and pushed him to the ground. He had pushed him far behind Clay and Omi. Raimundo struggled to get Shiro to let go. Shiro pulls out his multi-sized sword and made the size of a dagger. And without warning he jabbed his right arm with the sword.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Rai let out a nasty cry in pain.

"Hey you!" shouted Clay.

"You shall pay, whoever you may be," Omi shouted.

They darted for Shiro to attack him. But it was no use because just like before, they heard his voice inside of their heads, 'stop' was what they heard again. And they froze in their tracks. Shiro, placed his other hand on Raimundo's stab wound and started absorbing his blood. Rai groand from excruciating pain. Raimundo was being tortured with the hand smashing his throat, and being drained of blood. He noticed that Shiro was not looking at him, but rather, the house. Then something occurred to him. He must be trying to make Kimiko come out, to save him. In his mind he begged 'Kimiko please don't come out, please don't come out'. But of course he couldn't get what he prayed for. As Kimiko was watching everything that happened. And immediately she ran out the door ready to pound Shiro. Shiro let go of Raimundo and pushed him to the side. He raised his arm and swung it down, which apparently was a signal for his team of strange creatures to attack.

They all charged toward everyone, Omi and Clay weren't being controlled anymore so the were free to fight. Shiro disappeared as usual while the xiaolin monks fought their perspective demons. Omi was left fighting the small women with blue hair, who was only about maybe three feet taller than he was, just like Omi she possessed the ability to water. Clay was fighting with the tallest woman with vines around her body, she could control the earth even control plant life. Kimiko was faced with the man that walked on flames, obviously he could control fire. Raimundo, even though he was injured, could still be able to fight, he was fighting the white haired woman who was the controller of wind.

Raimundo lunged forward to land a punch on his opponent. The woman swiftly dodged it as though it was nothing; his fist was only inches from her head. She grabbed his wrist before he could pull it away. She gripped very hard and Rai couldn't move. She was very strong though she was so slim. She thew Raimundo into the air with just one arm. Then she conjured a strong tornado and he was caught in the wind current. Raimundo was able to counter this by enforcing equally strong wind within the demon's tornado. Once the tornado was gone he stayed suspended in the air. The female demon brought up wind and took flight as well. They both flew at each other at great speed and began fighting in mid air.

Omi used his wudai powers to engulf his opponent into a lage bubble of water. But the petite woman with just a snap of a finger dispelled his attack. Omi was taken by surprise but he didn't allow himself to be frustrated. With very fast moves he moved around swiftly toward the water demon. He punched, flipped, and kicked everywhere he could using many material arts techniques. He hit the small girl a couple of times but somehow she was able to block his attacks. Although, one time Omi was able to side kick hard enough to make her fall to the ground. Omi smirked, happy with his accomplishment. But that was short lived because suddenly the girl's body transformed into a puddle of water. The little monk just stood there and looked at it with shock and a bit of fascination as the puddle disappeared into the ground. Just a few minutes later a huge geyser of water shot out of the ground right behind Omi. When he turned around to look, two arms came out of ever rising geyser, grabbed Omi's head and pulled him into the water.

Clay wasn't doing very well with his opponent either. He fought in any way he could but nothing seemed to work in his favor. Everytime he used his earth attacks, the creature he was fighting would just use the same attack to counter. It only made a big mess in the front yard of the house with all of the earthquakes in the area. Clay was becoming tired, it wasn't a good time or place to do so, but he leaned on his knees to try a quickly catch his breath. The woman then started to harmonize a tune. It was in a lovely voice, but what it do was not good for Clay. The song she was sing summoned plants that were nearby to come into movement. Grass and wood made their way toward Clay. When it looked like the plants were going to get him he moved out of the way just in time. But it all still kept coming for him as long as that demon was singing that tune. Clay decided that he need to think of a way to shut her up. He had a plan but he had to get away from those plants. When they came toward him he dodged again, then ran for his life.

Kimiko didn't want to be a part of this fight right now, all she was concerned about was her anger toward Shiro and how much she wanted fight him instead. But it couldn't be helped. The demon, used the fire swirling around his legs, spread the flames to make a giant flaming circle around him and Kimiko. At every angle straight lines of flames came from the edge of the circle and toward the middle where Kimiko was. She got on her knees and when the flames hit her she just absorbed that fire into her hands to make two large fire balls. She knew that aiming them at the demon would be useless because he would just counter it somehow, so Kimiko just shot the fire balls to the ground beside her, which left two big scorch marks on the grass. She ran up to the man and leapt to side kick him, she made the move perfectly but somehow he wasn't effected, didn't even cringe in pain at all. Kimiko backed away a few feet to think of what to do next.

Raimundo was in a bind. That girl had wrapped him in wind. But not normal wind, it didn't look like air at all, and it felt solid. It was more like thick strings that felt like air but was able to wrap around things, including Rai. He struggled to get out. The demon girl flew closer to Raimundo and came face to face with him. She just looked at him and let out a evil cackle, as though she was amused at what seemed to be his defeat. But Rai was not giving up. He thought hard on what to do. He looked around to see how his friends were doing, Omi was practically drowning in a geyser of water with that little girl holding him in, Clay was caught and wrapped up in wood and grass, Kimiko seemed to be fine, to his relief, but the male demon seemed about ready to attack her soon. Rai struggled even harder now, he needed to save his friends but he couldn't get loose. And he couldn't think straight with his opponent's loud, annoying laugh ringing through his ears.

Shiro's POV

I was standing on the top of a cliff where I was able to see everything.

"My monsters are doing well, now I'm confident that they're strong enough," I looked up at the half moon in the sky.

"It's almost time," I'm satisfied that things are going well for me, "I'll have to end this, this was merely a test to see how good each side was,"

I held up a small purple gem in my hand. It glowed a dark color. "Demons that's enough, come to me." I said.

My demons turned into glowing orbs and floated their way back to me. The orbs disappeared into the gem.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to use you later and you'll fight again," I put the gem away.

"Soon... I'll have what I deserve." I looked at the moon again.

Plain POV

Just when all seemed lost for the xiaolin warriors. The element demons suddenly stopped what they were doing, froze, as though lifeless. Then they turned into glowing orbs and floated away. Raimundo, who was suspended in the air stil, but not realizing it, fell 20 feet to the ground right on his back.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

Omi was in the middle of a gigantic puddle coughing out water from his lungs. Clay was able to easily break free from his bind but was covered in grass stains and twigs. Kimiko was fine but very confused as to why they just left. But most of all she was angry. She looked around the area and saw all the damage that was done. Kimiko looked at the sky.

"Shiro..." she said with seeping anger, "I'll kill you."


	10. Just The Beginning

**Hello everyone here is me next chapter **

**This chapter will be romance and action themed **

**I hope you'll enjoy this **

After the big fight at the house, it made a big mess of the place they were living in. And since they could not be able to figure out what was going on on their own, they traveled back to the temple to seek help from Master Fung. Kimiko was the first to speak to him. To him and everyone else, she explained the whole story. Her first encounter with Shiro, his powers, the monsters he could create, his threat to kill her, their showdown, and her nightmares and visions. She intentionally failed to mention the kisses. She told her story in ample detail. Clay, Omi, and Raimundo looked at her in aw and understanding. Raimundo felt anger build up within him. He was angry at Shiro, _slightly_ angry at Kimiko for not telling them about this earlier, and angry at himself. He felt guilty that he didn't realize this sooner and helped her. He had suspected that Kimiko had been acting strangely, especially after that day she passed out. He should have tried to get to the bottom of things and found out sooner. Master Fung looked at everyone thoughtfully.

"Kimiko, you should have mentioned this to someone the moment this happened," he said in a fatherly manner, "This is a very serious matter."

"I know I'm sorry," Kimiko said, "I just didn't know what to do," she lowered her head feeling shameful. Clay came from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Kimiko, we know that you was just lookin' out for us,"

Kimiko looked back at her friends they all nodded in agreement, and she gave a warm smile in appreciation.

"I must say Kimiko, it was most brave of you to handle such a situation, especially for a-"

"Omi!" Rai said in a warning tone, "Now is not the time for that," he gave Omi a scolding look. And Omi clamped his mouth shut.

Master Fung started talking, "Listen young ones, I have heard some stories of Shiro in my life span. A long time ago he was a fairly well known warrior, though not of the xiaolin, not even a possessor of magical powers. Haninibal Roy Bean had turned him evil in hopes that he would be useful. But legends has it that he killed him because he wasn't powerful enough to be his accomplice. But as it turns out he's been living all this time."

"Master Fung," Kimiko said, "I have a few questions. Can you explain why i have been having these horrible visions? And why is it that he... drains blood from living things? I've seen him do it to a cat once, and look what he did to Raimundo!"

She pointed to Raimundo's wound on his arm, where the dagger had slashed him. It was wrapped in bandages now. Kimiko looked at him pitifully.

"Oh, Raimundo, I'm so sorry," Raimundo placed his hand over the wound and turned to the side to keep her from looking at it anymore.

"It's not your fault Kimiko," was all he said.

"To answer your questions, I believe that Shiro does that because it's what keeps him alive. Taking away a bit of what gives someone's life helps him to live longer." He explained, "Also, these visions that you've been having..." he took a long pause.

"It's because he has the power of Puppeteering," Master Fung said in a dark tone.

"What the heck is that?" said Raimundo.

"It is the power to control someone. But not in a way of simply telling someone what to do and they do it. Puppeteering is a very rare ability, it is a power that let's someone choose a host they want to take control of. It is on a psychological standards and allows that person's mind to become one with their host. Basically you and he share a mind," He explained. Kimiko looked at him with a gaping mouth.

"He... and I... Share my mind. Gross." said repulsed.

"Yes that is how it is. Although the person who conjured the spell is the one in complete control. You said that during the showdown he hit you, then you glowed, and afterwards you passed out. That was when he took control of your mind. He is able to see into your mind, can read your thoughts, control what see, have you hallucinate, control what dreams you have, control your emotions, and your actions. Even so much as reach into the deepest part of your mind and find your hidden secrets and use them against you."

Master Fung's words were starting to scare Kimiko a lot. She tried not to but she went on her knees in despair, pounding a fist on the floor. This was all so much for her to take in. The boys, even Master Fung lowered themselves and gathered around her to try and comfort her. Master Fung knealed in front of her an lifted her face to look at him.

"And also Kimiko, at anytime he could really make you do want he wants, control you like a puppet." Kimiko cried some more. "I am sorry, I do not wish to be frightening you so much."

"I know," she said in a whisper, "They say bad news is better than no news at all. I had to find this out," she said, "It's just... I didn't know he could do all of that."

The group was silent for a little while, trying to wait for kimiko to feel better.

Omi spoke this time, "Master Fung. I am most confused about something. You said that Shiro did not possess magic powers. So why is he so powerful now."

"Well," Master Fung thought for a moment, "It is said that, for a price, Hannibal gave Shiro some magic. But he only had basics such super seed and strength, but in addition he gave him the power absorb energy. I believe that somehow he discovered a way to not only drain life but other people's magical ability. Around these regions, there has been a long lasting, over 1000 years long lasting, rumor that people who have special abilities have had horrible things happen to them. They have claimed that once they were alone somewhere they would see a dark figure in the distance, then that figure would attack them and drain away there energy. Some people were found to be mysteriously murdered, and people believed that it was the doing of the dark figure that is seen to be hiding.

"Sounds very similar to the slender man," Raimundo said in a humorless voice, "Maybe that's where the story comes from."

"If the rumors are true, I would say that it was Shiro attacking those people and he was stealing their powers." said Master Fung.

"So then this branko can do just about anything," Clay said.

Master Fung nodded, "Also, as time goes by his powers that he has taken become stronger. He very, very dangerous."

* * *

Kimiko sat on the fountain outside the temple. The night air was was cold but Kimiko didn't care. She was too caught up in her thoughts.

"Why did this happen to me?" she said depressingly.

Kimiko looked up at the clear skys. She noticed something falling from the air. It looked like a white piece of paper and it fell like a leaf right in front of her feet. Kimiko was wary but she picked it up, and on it was a small note.

* * *

"No way! I don't agree with this!" Raimundo yelled.

"But Rai," said Kimiko.

"No buts you can't do something like this Kim!" Kimiko sigh in frustration. They have been having this argument for 10 minutes now.

"Look Kimiko, I'm sorry to raise my voice at you. It's just, after everything that had happened and what we just learned about this dude, you've got to be crazy to want to do this"

Raimundo held the paper up and read it aloud, "Kimiko, come to see tomorrow afternoon, within the Great Sphinx of Egypt, come alone," he glared at Kimiko, "And you say that you want to go?"

"Yes! I need to confront him, and beat him or he'll never leave me alone. And I want to find a way to reverse this puppet spell," Kimiko said anger clear in her voice.

"Okay Kim. I understand that your very pissed off, and want to give this guy a good beating after everything he did to you. But you have to admit that this is completely reckless."

"I know," kimiko said quietly, "I know what I'm up against, I know that something might happen to me but..."

"Yeah," Rai pressed.

"I want revenge," she said with overt rage.

At this point their was a heavy silence. Raimundo put his hands on her shoulders and she looked straight into his eyes.

"Kimiko, please don't do this," he pleaded, "I can't allow you to face this guy now that we know what he's capable of."

Kimiko backed away from him and sighed, "Rai, I don't really want to do anything to him. I was really hoping to find some way to undo his spell on me," she said.

"Ask Master Fung, I'm sure he-" but he was cut off.

"I did ask him but he doesn't know how," she said, "Rai, I don't want to find out what else Shiro is able to do when he has this hold over me,"

"Kim calm down, we'll find a solution I promise, but,"

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted, Raimundo backed away a few feet, "You just don't think I'm capable of handling myself do you,"

"That's not true,"

"Yes it!"

"Kimiko! your being stupid!"

Kimiko just scoffed and pushed passed him. And Raimundo sighed, frustrated.

* * *

Kimiko was standing right in front of the Great Sphinx. She had snuck out when evning rolled around.

"Everyone's gonna hate me for this but I have to do this," she said.

She walks up to the giant statue, she was standing right underneath it's head. She put her hands on the stone walls to find some sort of way to get in. Her hand eventually leaned on a pressure pad and once activated a door slid open for her. Kimiko stood in front of the doorway, she hesitated, and was almost about to reconsider her actions but she swallowed hard and went on inside.

It was dark, she could only see her hand in front of her face. She lit her hand to create some light. She kept walking for about three minutes. Then she came to a dead end. She tried looking for another pressure pad but instead, her hand went right through the wall as if it were not there. She walked on through to the other side.

Meanwhile back at the temple, Raimundo was heading to Kimiko's room to try and apologize for what he said. But instead she wasn't there. But he did find a note on the doorway. He read it aloud.

"Dear, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi, I went over to the Great Sphinx to meet with Shiro. I do realize this is reckless, but I feel this is something that I had to do, Kimiko."

"Why that-" he said in anger but it quickly depleted. "Kimiko," he said with concern

Kimiko was standing in the middle of a big room with no way out.

All of a sudden, torches lit on fire making the room bright enough to see things. Somewhere in the shadows were bright yellow eyes of you know who.

"Shiro," Kimiko said.

Shiro stepped out of the shadows revealing himself.

"Hello," he said, "Don't you look cute, with that green shirt, and jean shorts, and boots," he said leering at her which made Kimiko Shiver.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of that! What did you want?" she shouted.

"Just to talk sweetie,"

"I told you to stop with those names!"

"So you're in love with him," he said changing the subject, and it wasn't a question. "No use trying to deny it, as you know, I know everything about you."

"Why, why did you have to do this to me? What is it that you want with us? What are you after?"

There was a long silence.

"I, need purpose in my life."

"What?" she asked.

"Hannibal, made me what I am, I didn't choose to be like. But I am what I am."

His words shocked Kimiko. For just only a split second she felt what almost was like... sympathy. But that was very short lived.

"I won't be able to live unless I have some purpose in life. Would you agree that no living creature wants to be destroyed. In order for me to never be destroyed I have to do what I do best. It's my fate. The truth is I don't have interest in world domination like most villains.

"Excuse me," Kimiko was clearly bewildered at that. Shiro only smirk.

"All I want is to cause misery and torture. So that I can live on. Like I'm doing to you."

Kimiko clenched her fist in anger, "You're despicable, you bastard,"

"Using people's life for energy isn't enough for me. I've lived this long but soon it won't be enough to keep me going. Tonight there will be a full moon and, in Mount Qi in the very center of china, there is a special lake in the very core of the mountain. It is said when under the light of the moon it has healing powers. If I go into the water while it is under the light of the full moon, I can live forever." he said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kimiko asked.

"Because."

There was a long pause before he said anything else. Shiro stepped up toward Kimiko slowly. He stopped when he was just two feet away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you," he plainly said.

Kimiko was taken back by what he said, but mostly because of the expression he used. It wasn't his usual sinister, sarcastic, smug look, he had a look of sadness upon his face. It was the first time that Kimiko had seen any kind of emotion within him. And she was drawn into his eyes so easily, they were not covered in evil but in real sorrow and even longing. For a small moment he almost seemed human.

"You remind of someone that I used to care about," he said, "But because of this curse that Hannibal inflicted on me i've lost her. I've been alone all of these years," he took Kimiko's hand into his and Kimko's heart started pounding, "I know i've treated you badly, but I've grown to you; I can give you eternal life as well, and give you anything you want if you agree to join me."

Kimiko gasped. Suddenly she was lost for air, she stared at him completely slack jawed. She ripped her hand away from his grip and stepped back.

"You can't be serious. What were you thinking? Why on earth did you think that I would agree to that? Never!" she said.

"Because I know how you think, I know your thoughts. You're in love with him right?"

Kimiko didn't answer him.

"But Why. How could you fall for a lowlife such as him?"

"That's not true!" Kimiko snapped, "Raimundo is one of my best friends, he has his moments, but he's a sweet and caring guy."

"But isn't he a heart breaker kitten? By looking into your mind I know how he is. Always likes to look at and flirt with many other girls, doesn't seem to pay any attention to you. And you're quite jealous aren't you? "

Kimiko could feel her tears starting to build up. She didn't want to believe in anything he was saying but, that last sentence got to her good. Subconsciously her hand moved up to her to her chest until she felt the gem of the necklace. In an instant she was reminded of that day in the amusement park. Kimiko shook her other thoughts away.

"You're wrong Shiro! I don't care. If Raimundo liked me back I'd be happy, but that doesn't matter to me, just as long as he's still my good friend and..." Kimiko paused for a moment.

"How foolish," Shiro said, "You let your silly good nature and morals get in the way of your desires, which I believe is stupid. If you want something, you need to fight hard to get it."

"You have a seriously messed up mind then!" Kimiko retorted.

"Yeah," he looked at Kimiko with his eyes glowing a very bright yellow, "Maybe I do."

* * *

"GGGUUUYYYYSSSS!" Raimundo shouted.

Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung came into the rooms to where Raimundo was. Anger was written all over his face.

"Kimiko snuck out!" he explained. "I told her not to do this but she did anyways! That idiot!" he shouted.

"Now do not worry Raimundo, I am sure she is fine. If you go to find her we..." but Master Fung was interrupted.

CCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHH!

The four creatures that had battled with the monks back at the house came crashing through the roof. Raimundo and everyone, even Master Fung took their positions to fight but Master Fung leaned down toward Raimundo and whispered to him.

"Raimundo, I believe you should go find Kimiko, while we handle these creatures."

"You sure, dude?" Rai asked.

"Yes, I am sure, Kimiko might need more help than we do at the moment. I have a feeling that she may be close by, as well as Shiro," he explained.

Raimundo nodded in understanding. He looked to his left and found the shroud of shadows laying on a table. He grabbed it in a flash and used it to become invisible. But that didn't deter the demons as they began the battle. Raimundo was able to escape the temple successfully and went off in search of Kimiko. He went into the woods and just kept running. He didn't know what he was doing, or where he was going. But Master Fung was right. If those demons were here, then Shiro was here, and Kimiko had to be near by. He searched frantically in the forest just following his intuition.

Raimundo came to a stop at a river that was flowing rapidly. He didn't know what to do next, he was in a panic about what was happening, especially for Kimiko's sake. Then he heard footsteps, it was faint because it was on soft grass but he knew someone was here. He looked out in front of him as he saw a silhouette in the distance. As the person came within the light of the sunset it was revealed to be a Kimiko.

"Kimiko?"

**There you have it **

**Really sorry that this took _forever_**

**_But I have to make sure that I graduate_**

**_We're close to the end of the story_**

**_Thank you everyone for enjoying my story so much_**

**_And I'll gladly get this finished _**


End file.
